


A Certain Cardcaptor Todoroki

by wOnderOus_wOrlds



Series: Main Fics (BNHA) [3]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto-centric, todoroki is the cardcaptor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wOnderOus_wOrlds/pseuds/wOnderOus_wOrlds
Summary: Todoroki Shouto was pretty normal until he, fortunately, found a book with a certain deck of cards. Suddenly, his already insane life went spiraling down the rabbit hole of magic and he had no idea how to deal with it. Now, he's at UA with his book of cards, a plushie, and his (totally amazing) quirk. With all of these differences in this Todoroki Shouto, will everything turn out fine?A certain Cardcaptor Todoroki sure hopes so.
Relationships: Todoroki Fuyumi & Todoroki Natsuo & Todoroki Shouto & Todoroki Touya
Series: Main Fics (BNHA) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840240
Comments: 71
Kudos: 117





	1. Todoroki and His Deck of Cards

Todoroki Shouto was a pretty depressed 10-year-old if he's being honest. Well, until he was the holder of the Sakura Cards anyway. For the first time in his life, he considered himself lucky. The Sakura Cards were amazing, and Kero was pretty comforting too, life was good. And then he got to go to UA, life was getting better. or so he thought.

* * *

* * *

Shouto realized that he had no idea how to socialize. His family barely spoke to each other, he had no friends, and Kero was a freaking lion. Shouto is pretty sure that doesn't count. So, he had his right to be nervous on his first day. His father decided to be oh so nice today and offer some encouraging words, "Don't screw up, Shouto."

 _My, my, what encouraging words._ _I think you beat All Might there, Endeavor._ You can't blame him for being sarcastic. It was the _morning **and** _he was a _nervous wreck._ Walking into the classroom, Todoroki was immediately stared at. Feeling self-conscious, he took a seat near the back of the classroom and stayed silent. He observed his classmates and readily decided that they were a loud bunch. They were also easy to make friends with, or so Todoroki thought. He needed a quick class of _'How to make friends 101'_ to be able to tell correctly. 

"Please take your feet off the desk," A male chopped the air stiffly, "It is disrespectful to the people who made the desk."

"You can't tell me what to do, extra! Who are you, my mom?" The blond marshmellow rudely yelled out. "What middle school did you come from anyway?"

"I am from Somei Junior High!"

The marshmellow scoffed, "Filthy rich, eh?"

Todoroki might've been raised with an abusive prick called Endeavor, but even _he_ had manners. Shouto groaned as he placed his hands on his face, this class was going to give him a headache and it wasn't even the end of the school day. He was not excited. And then, another person walked into the classroom. Excuse Shouto but this kid was pretty plain. The only thing that stood out about him was his hair, which was a green bush that Shouto was sure would grow berries one day. It was only a matter of time.

"Oh, you're the kid that saved me in the entrance exams! Thank you, by the way!" The rosy-cheeks said, "I'm Uraraka Ochako! Nice to meet you."

"Shitty Deku, how did you make it here?! Did you bribe yourself in, quirkless?!" The marshmallow, once again, yelled.

Shouto looked around, _there weren't any kids here with sensitive hearing, right?_

"I'm-"

"If you're here to socialize, get out, this is the hero course," A voice (that Todoroki infers belongs to their teacher) said.

Everyone scrambled to a seat. Shouto felt bad for Mr. Bush Hair, he was stuck behind the angry marshmallow.

"Anyway, get to the changing rooms, we're doing a quirk assessment test."

"But what about the orientation, sir?" Choppy motions asked.

"UA has a freeform teaching system, meaning, _I can do whatever I want with this class_ ," The creepy teacher said, "Hurry up and change into your gym uniforms."

No one else asked any questions.

* * *

* * *

Shouto had no clue that Mr. Bush Hair was that strong. _Wait, his name is Midoriya, right? Yeah, Midoriya._ Midoriya broke his finger during the volleyball throw. Aizawa-sensei sent him to Recovery Girl, Shouto could tell that the whole class was shook.

"How? He's quirkless!" Marshmellow looked like he was going through a mid-life crisis.

"That was definitely not quirkless," Shouto commented.

"Shut up, Half n' Half! No one was talking to you!"

"It's better to talk to someone than look insane talking to the air though."

The marshmallow turned to him with such angry eyes that it reminded him of Endeavor. Todoroki stayed silent after that. Although marshmallow still had more to say, "You want to go, half n' half?"

"Bakugo, if you don't calm down I will expel you," Aizawa threatened, which shut Marshmallow up for good. "Here are the rankings. As I said, I'm expelling the person in last place. Mineta Minoru, you should check in with the other departments. We have the support department, business, and gen ed. I don't think the hero course is for you."

Todoroki couldn't care less about the sobbing next to him as he glanced at the rankings. He was proud of himself for getting first place, and unsurprisingly, Midoriya was under him. Marshmallow raged, "Useless Deku. I'll beat him next time."

Todoroki doesn't know much about healthy relationships, but maybe Midoriya and marshmallow should get theirs checked. _I don't think insulting your rival is pretty healthy._

Nonetheless, Shouto was glad class was over. 

* * *

* * *

The lunchroom was pretty noisy, much to Shouto's dismay. Shouto had Yaoyorozu come up to him, and ask if she could sit with him. Todoroki obviously said yes, and now they were sitting with each other. Todoroki had known Yaoyorozu before UA. She was the only person Endeavor let Shouto socialize with, and that was only because she was the heir of Yao&Co, the company that made support items for his father's agency. "So, how are you, Momo?"

One thing Shouto appreciated from Yaoyorozu is that she let him start the conversation first. It was a sign that to Shouto, he was allowed to talk. Often when Endeavor or one of his siblings start the conversation, there was no room for argument. Yaoyorozu smiled as she replied, "Oh, I'm fine. Do you like our class so far?"

"They're...loud."

"Yes, they are. They seem like a very happy bunch," Yaoyorozu said, "It seems like this year will be fun!"

Todoroki managed a small smile, "It seems."

"How's... life at home, Shouto?"

Todoroki told Yaoyorozu about his unpleasant home life, and also about the blessings of his sakura cards. Yaoyorozu was someone Todoroki really trusted. "It's the same as usual."

"And the cards?"

Todoroki let his gaze wander to his bag, which was constantly with him. "They're getting stronger, and I'm training them more often. Keo, surprisingly, has been useful for once."

_"Hey!"_

Yaoyorozu was clearly amused, "You made sure to feed him, right?"

" _Of course."_


	2. Todoroki and Class 1-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki goes through his first week of school. It's pretty normal.

Todoroki shifted a bit as to not let his bruises irritate him much.

“Are you okay, kid?” Kero asked, a frown on his plushie face. “That beating was especially brutal.”

Todoroki sighed, burying his face into his hands. “I’m fine... I’m fine... Are the cards okay?”

“They don’t like how they’re letting you get hurt,” Kero said, “Maybe, you can let them help?”

“I can’t. If Endeavor finds out about them...” A look of horror dawned on Todoroki’s features, “I fear Firey, Earthey, Watery, and Windy will be the only ones left.”

Kero’s face turned grim, “That won’t happen.”

“I don’t want to risk it,” Todoroki said, “the cards are precious. Plus, no one can know about them.”

“Yaoyorozu knows.”

“I don’t think she’s a danger to them...”

“Okay, so you won’t let the cards beat the old man up, at least let Heal heal you,” Kero said, holding out Heal’s card.

“He’ll notice, I can’t.” Todoroki sighed. “Sorry Kero, I don’t have many options.”

“I know, kid, I know.”

* * *

* * *

Todoroki walked to school a bit stiffly the next day. Shouto knew he was tense, but after _training_ yesterday, he couldn’t force himself to care. As always, Shouto took his cards with him, and Kero. With Endeavor being who he is, Fuyumi being the ‘maid’ (as Endeavor says) of the house, and Natsuo being plain nosy, he can’t leave them at home.

_(He’ll_ _admit_ _he_ _feels_ _safer_ _with_ _the_ _cards_ _on_ _him_ _anyway_ _.)_

After all the work Shouto went through getting the cards, he wasn’t ready to separate from them.

“U-um, excuse me,” A timid voice said, “You’re one of Yaomomo’s friends, right?”

_Yaomomo_ _? Momo?_ “Uh, yeah. And you’re Uraraka Ochako, right?”

“Ah, yeah!” Uraraka replied, “Yaomomo talks about you a lot.”

Todoroki raised a brow, “It’s only been a day since we all met each other.”

“Ah, we sort of... Made a group chat? But we didn’t have your phone number.”

“Oh,” Todoroki blinked sheepishly, “I don’t exactly have a phone... Anyway, what were we talking about?”

“Oh yeah!” Uraraka said, “We were asking if you’d like to eat lunch with us.”

“Us?”

“Iida, Deku, Yaomomo, me and you!” Uraraka smiled so brightly that Shouto felt his mood brighten up by looking at it.

“Oh okay, I’ll be there, thanks,” Todoroki felt his mood being uplifted.

“Oh, we should get to class.”

“Yes, yes we should.”

* * *

* * *

“I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON.”

Todoroki heard a rumor about All Might being a teacher at UA but didn’t believe it. Unlike the ones who took the normal exam to get in, the recommended students didn’t get a random disk with a hologram. Nope, they got a boring ol’ letter. Nonetheless, seeing All Might in real life gave him some sort of hope that Shouto didn’t know he had.

“All Might!” Gasps of excitement rang out through the class.

“COME WITH ME, HERO STUDENTS. WE’RE GOING TO GROUND BETA. ALSO TO THE LOCKER ROOMS TO CHANGE INTO YOUR HERO COSTUME.”

They followed the #1 hero.

Todoroki looked at the case that supposedly held his hero costume. He opened it and was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

_‘Hi, I’m_ _the_ _Support Student_ _that_ _designed_ _your_ _hero_ _costume_ _, ’_ _tis_ _me,_ _thy_ _Himawari_ _Reina. I_ _liked_ _your_ _design_ _a lot,_ _though_ _I_ _had_ _no idea_ _why_ _you_ _needed_ _a_ _cardholder_ _, I_ _got_ _one_ _for_ _you_ _nonetheless_ _._

_You_ _also_ _have_ _a_ _bo_ _-staff._ _We_ _can’t_ _exactly_ _accept_ _weapons_ _such_ _as ‘_ _large_ _’_ _knives_ _,_ _so_ _this_ _is_ _about_ _all_ _you’re_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _until_ _you_ _get_ _your_ _pro-_ _license_ _thingy_ _._ _Whatever_ _you_ _hero_ _-_ _course_ _kiddos_ _call_ _it_ _._

_Nonetheless_ _, I_ _hope_ _you_ _like_ _it_ _,_ _Todoroki_ _Shouto_ _-san._ _Drop_ _by_ _the_ _support_ _room_ _for_ _some_ _feedback_ _or_ _updates_ _. I’ll_ _be_ _waiting_ _to_ _see_ _you_ _._

_~_ _Himawari_ _Reina_

Shouto let out a small smile when he read the message. _Himawari_ _-san,_ _huh_ _?_ He put on his hero costume quickly, surprised at how well it fitted. Shoving the cards into hiscardholder, and making sure he had his key on him, he went out the door. He noticed how the bo-staff was also in the cardholder since it miraculously has space for it.

Shouto’s costume was a light purple jumpsuit, to represent his ice (blue) and his fire (red). He had help in designing it with Momo, she actually took a lot of joy in designing it actually.

“Shouto!” Momo came running to him. “Your hero costume looks so good!”

He glanced at Momo and found his cheeks dusted in light pink, “Yeah, so is yours. Are you comfortable fighting in that, though?”

Momo frowned somewhat, “No, not really. But it’s only the first day, it’ll get better!”

“Just making sure. Which support student made your outfit?” Shouto asked.

“Her name was Fiona Gilbert.”

“That name sounds somewhat foreign,” Todoroki said, “The one that made mine was named Himawari Reina.”

“So, heroes, we will be doing heroes vs. villains exercise!” All Might exclaimed, “Everyone, you will draw lots to determine who you’re working with.”

“All Might sir,” Choppy motions abused the air, “Why are we deciding on lots for this situation? Surely there is a better way to get teammates.”

“Well, young Iida, you won’t be able to choose the people you’re working with most of the time,” All Might graciously lowered his voice when he saw someone (Kyoka Jirou) wincing. He figured it was because of her sensitive hearing.

“Oh, I understand. Thank you, All Might-sensei!”

All Might made all of them draw lots and it went as follows;

Heroes;

Villains

Asui and Uraraka. vs. Shoji and Koda

Tokoyami and Todoroki vs. Ashido, Ojiro, and Hagakure

Bakugo and Iida vs. Midoriya and Kirishima

Aoyama, Kaminari, and Sato vs. Sero and Jirou

“F*cking lots, you’ll fight me seriously now Sh*tty Deku,” Marshmallow says.

_Why_ _do I_ _feel_ _concerned_ _?_ Todoroki found himself thinking as he looked around for his teammate. “Momo, do you know who Tokoyami is?”

“The one with the bird head,” Momo turned Shouto in the right direction.

Todoroki walked to Tokoyami, but then hesitated, unsure of how to start the conversation. “Are you Tokoyami?”

“Yes, I assume you’re Todoroki?” Tokoyami replied, to which Todoroki nodded. “It is nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well,” Todoroki replied. “Do you know who we’re up against?”

“Ashido is the one with the yellow eyes and black sclera,” Tokoyami said, “I believe Hagakure is the one with the invisible quirk.”

“An invisible quirk?” _That_ _might_ _become_ _an_ _issue_ _._ Todoroki looked around. _It_ _seems_ _she_ _isn’t_ _here_ _right_ _now_ _either_ _unless_ _..._ _She_ _doesn’t_ _have_ _a_ _hero_ _costume_ _?_

“Yes. I believe it is a mutation quirk,” Tokoyami said, “We must treat her with caution.”

Todoroki nodded in agreement, “Do you know anything about Ashido’s quirk?”

Tokoyami shook his head, “Unfortunately, no. What is your quirk?”

“Half cold...” Todoroki then added as an afterthought, “Half-hot.” He actually used Firey more than his own flames... Something he’d have to fix soon. Although Todoroki’s control with Firey is amazing, his control with his own flames is absolutely atrocious. They both have a different feel, and it just confuses Shouto to the point where he’s frustrated. “You?”

“Dark Shadow,” Tokoyami then explained, “I have a second me which is a darker version of me.”

_So_ _basically_ _The_ _Shadow_ _and_ _the_ _Mirror_ _used_ _at_ _the_ _same_ _time_ _?_ _That_ _’s_ _an_ _interesting_ _quirk_ _._ “That’s a good quirk. What do you think we should do?”

Tokoyami looked at Todoroki, “How much ice can you produce?”

That question made Shouto pause. How much ice could he produce? He didn’t truly know his limits as well as he thought he did– well, he had been avoiding his quirk for a while now. “It depends.”

“Can you ice the building?”

“Yes.”

“Good. That is what our plan should be.” Tokoyami said, “I believe that I should scout out the building for the bomb and you should freeze it all to make it easier.”

“Yes, that’d be a good course of action,” Shouto didn’t know why, but something was off about this plan. “We really need to find out Ashido’s quirk before settling on something concrete.”

Tokoyami nodded, showing his agreement. “That would be the best course of action.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, jitters building in the air as they patiently waited for their turn to come.

* * *

* * *

Asui looked at Uraraka, “What’s your quirk?”

Uraraka smiled as she replied, “Zero Gravity! I can negate the gravity of certain objects for as long as I want to.”

“My quirk is Frog.” Asui said, “It’s pretty self-explanatory.”

“So what should we do? Shoji’s really strong. And Koda, we don’t know his quirk.” Uraraka said.

“Can you float yourself to the roof?” Asui asked, “Then I’ll take it from there Uraraka-chan.”

“Okay, Asui-san!”

“Call me Tsu.”

“Okay, Tsu!”

“The hero team may start entering!” All Might announced, and they put their plan into action.

* * *

The timer rang as Tsuyu and Uraraka frowned.

“The villain team won!”

Shoji sighed in relief while Koda relaxed.

* * *

* * *

“Todoroki, we’re up next,” Tokoyami said.

“Oh, let’s get going then,” Todoroki replied. They both waited at the door of the building.

“Hero team may start!”

Tokoyami entered the building, whilst Todoroki ran around the outside to the other side of the building. Todoroki started to frost the building, to make it easier to make ice, yet nearly unnoticeable.

Todoroki was constantly checking around him. He was startled when he heard a ‘Todoroki, now!’ He froze the building and heard a light ‘tap’ from the other side of the comm.

“Hero team won!” All Might exclaimed.

Todoroki quickly activated his fireside and unfroze the building. That was in his limits, he was used to doing it anyway.

* * *

* * *

Lunch was something Todoroki was looking for. He was a bit nervous. After all, he barely knew his classmates by name.

“Todoroki!” Uraraka greeted.

“Hello, Uraraka,” Todoroki replied. He then looked at the others, “Hello.”

“Shouto, I’m so glad you could join us,” Yaoyorozu smiled. “We were just going over our battles in class.”

“You and Tokoyami worked really well,” Uraraka stated, “Ashido and Hagakure didn’t have a chance!”

“Wasn’t Todoroki backup?” That comment caused everyone’s attention to be on Midoriya as he sputtered and blushed. “I-I mean, T-Todoroki d-d-didn’t have a ch-chance to s-show his b-battle prowess.”

Todoroki merely shrugged, “We still have the rest of the year to see my ‘battle prowess’.”

“That’s true!”

Even if he was a bit awkward, he enjoyed the moments.

* * *

* * *

“How was UA, Shouto?” Fuyumi asked.

“It was as fine as always,” Shouto replied, “Are you doing anything today?”

“No, why do you ask?” Fuyumi replied.

“No reason,” said Shouto. He was actually planning on making sweets for Kero, but now that Fuyumi’s staying home, he can’t do it. “I’ll be in my room.” And with that, Shouto walked off.

“Finally!” huffed Kero, “Your bag’s always so stuffy. It was getting hard to breathe—”

“You were suffocating?”

“Not exactly but—”

“Whatever. Kero, you were sleeping, right?”

“Ya, kid. What happened?” Kero questioned.

“There was this one fight during class that,” Shouto paused, “Reminded me of Endeavor. Midoriya can’t control his quirk and there was this Marshmallow kid.”

“Continue.”

“The Marshmallow almost killed him, Kero! What if it almost happens again?”

“Surely your teachers will be there to protect him,” Kero reasoned.

“All Might didn’t stop the battle when the cameras went off. That in itself was a red flag but he didn’t.”

Kero frowned, “That’s negligence.”

Shouto nodded in agreement, “I’m just... Worried.”

Kero sighed, “Not much we can do, Shouto. On the bright side, I have a feeling that something good is going to happen soon. I just don’t know what.”

“Something good?” Shouto asked, “Does it have to do with the cards?”

Kero shrugged, “Just intuition.”

“Intuition, huh?”

* * *

* * *

“Class president?” Ashido asked, “I pick myself!”

“We should have a vote!” Iida said.

“Wouldn’t everyone just vote for themselves?” Todoroki commented.

“Then whoever gets multiple points is best fit for class president!”

Iida: 3

Midoriya: 4

Yaoyorozu: 5

Bakugo: 2

“W-who voted f-f-for me?”

“Who didn’t vote for me?!”

“I’m honored.”

Iida just looked depressed.

“Okay, Yaoyorozu is president and Midoriya vice. Let’s move on,” The deadpanned voice of Aizawa said.

* * *

* * *

Something didn’t feel right to Todoroki. That’s all he focused on when he kept glancing out the window. Even Kero knew something was going to happen, but what?

_**BBRRRR** _ _**BBRRRRR** _ _**BBRRRR** _

Shouto looked up fast, his bag jostled slightly which was his only indicator that Kero was awake. “What’s that alarm for?”

“There’s an intruder in the premises!” Someone yelled a reply.

Shouto saw as all the exits were blocked. He cursed, _If_ _only_ _I_ _could_ _use_ _Fly_ _,_ _Jump_ _,_ _or_ _my_ _quirk_ _to_ _go_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _windows_ _instead_ _of_ _those_ _crowded_ _exits_ _..._

And suddenly, everyone seemed to calm down. Shouto wondered what went on.

_(_ _Later_ _he_ _finds_ _out_ _that_ _the_ _‘_ _intruder_ _’_ _were_ _the_ _vultures_ _or_ _the_ _press_ _._ _And_ _that_ _Iida_ _made_ _his_ _exit_ _sign_ _debut.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hipe u like it!


	3. Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki Shouto knows something bad is going to happen, but what is it?

Something bad was going to happen.

Todoroki Shouto did not know what it was.

Aside from the sinking feeling in his gut, he had no evidence of anything whatsoever going wrong anyway. Nonetheless, he still told the wonderful Kero to “keep an eye out today, Kero.”

“Feeling dready today, kid?” Kero asked, “I’ll try not to sleep during class then.”

Shouto let out a small smile. He really did appreciate it when Kero did those small things. It made him feel somewhat safer in the hellhole that was his life. “Thanks, Kero.”

“No problem, kid. You takin’ the cards today?”

“When do I not?”

“Fair point.”

“You’re coming right?” Shouto asked. Kero rushed inside his bag as Shouto walked away.

The ride to school was pretty boring. He hasn’t been driven by his father ever since the Recommendation Exam, which was a relief to Shouto. He rode on the train and made it to school on time easily. Walking into the classroom, as usual, Shouto noticed that Choppy Motions and Momo were already there.

“Good morning, Todoroki!” Choppy Motions greeted with his usual choppy motions.

“Good morning, Shouto!” Momo chirped soon after.

“Good morning, Momo... Iida,” Much to Shouto’s embarrassment, it did take him a long time to remember Choppy Motions’ actual name.

Shouto then went to his seat, not saying another word to either of them. He watched as his classmates strolled in casually, all in their normal friend groups. He watched many things, Shouto’s pretty observant, or he likes to think that he is. One that stood out to him was Koda’s shyness. It reminded Shouto somewhat of him since it seemed like Koda didn’t know how to enter or start a conversation, _much like Shouto._

“Today, we’re going to USJ,” Aizawa said in his regular deadpan voice, “Get your hero costumes on.”

Shouto doesn’t like the term ‘hero costumes’. It makes it sound like you’re in a play and you’re only _playing_ hero. For now, at least, Shouto knows he’s playing hero. He’s only a student, being a hero seems like a dream currently. But it still stands how he does not like that term. He quickly dressed in his hero costume and exited the locker room. Once everyone was out, they boarded the bus.

The bus was filled with chatter. Shouto liked listening to the conversations (Though he thinks he’s a bit rude for doing so), they’re somewhat interesting.

“I’m going to be blunt, Midoriya-kun, your quirk is a lot like All Might’s,” Froppy (Shouto only remembers her by her hero name) said.

Midoriya’s eyes widened slightly as he turned into a blushing and stuttering mess, “R-really? I-i-it’s j-just an e-enhancement qu-qu-quirk...”

“But it’s so cool and flashy, I’m jealous!” Kirishima joined in on the conversation, “Perfect for hero work! My quirk isn’t flashy or that cool.”

Aoyama flipped his hair, “My quirk is the perfect combination of flashy and strong.”

Ashido snorted, “Maybe if your stomach didn’t collapse while using it.”

“N-nonesense! Y-your quirk i-is amazing, Kirishima!” Midoriya said, “It’s perfect for offense and defense...”

Shouto admits it’s unnerving how fast Midoriya analyzes quirks and the fact that he only caught like five sentences of the full thing Midoriya was saying.

“If we want to talk about flashy and strong quirks then...” Uraraka said, “Todoroki’s and Bakugo’s are really flashy.”

“And hella strong! Stronger than most people!” Kaminari said.

“Bakugo wouldn’t make it too far as a hero with his attitude,” Froppy bluntly stated, “He’d cause fear.”

( _Reminds Shouto of a certain #2 hero.)_

“Hey! Shut the f*ck up!” Bakugo yelled, “I’ll have you know—”

“See? Too many anger issues.”

“Settle down, we’re here,” Aizawa interrupted Bakugo’s temper tantrum. Everyone got out of the bus and saw the wonderful Space Hero: Thirteen.

Thirteen started explaining how quirks are able to kill someone off easily, and why they should be used to help. Todoroki listened to most of it. The sinking feeling of his gut increased as did his paranoia.

_Did I bring the cards? Yeah, I did- And the key? Yeah, I did. Kero’s... Wait, where is Kero?_ Todoroki subtly glanced around and spotted something near the center of USJ. _What... What is that?_

It was a swirling black portal, and a lot of people came out of it. Aizawa glanced at them and narrowed his eyes, “Stand down! These are villains, _real_ villains.”

And suddenly everything felt too real to Shouto. Yes, he had been in dangerous situations before but those were cards. _Cards._ Not _real-life_ people, he doesn’t even know why it makes such a difference but it just _does._

“Iida! Go get help! Kaminari, try to contact the school!”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that,” The swirling black mist then transported in front of them.

Shouto looked up at the black mist, he couldn’t do anything to it. Ice, was ice, but even ice needed a base. If he had to freeze something, he usually froze solids, like the floor, the walls, but not the air _directly._ His ice started from the ground up. And the fact with this villain is that he was a gas, Shouto couldn’t do _anything_ against him.

It seems like Bakugo didn’t think. He charged straight at the misty-dude, and that’s when Shouto noticed something.

_Why is he dodging Bakugo’s blows?_ He came to the conclusion that Misty-dude had a body. But, it had to be hidden underneath the mist, which didn’t make Shouto’s life easier.

At some point in the battle, everything seemed to slow down and suddenly, Shouto himself was falling into a portal. Shouto ended up in the earthquake zone. Filled with rubble, falling buildings, and... A hella lot of villains to fight. With him came the wonderful Momo, a classmate he forgot the name of (Ojirou) and Lightning-Bolt dude (Kaminari).

“Where are we?” Tail-dude asked.

“Earthquake zone...?” Shouto replied more of as a question, “I think...”

“Oh god,” Momo paled significantly as she looked at the villains in front of them, “There are so many.”

“We need to get to the entrance and evacuate everyone,” Shouto said.

“And how do we do that?” Kaminari asked, “Defeat the villains? We’re outnumbered.”

“What do you expect us to do then? Die?” Shouto’s tone was sarcastic and snappish, but the situation called for it.

Tail- Dude got into a fighting stance, “Let’s do it then.”

Momo nodded, “Let’s.”

* * *

* * *

Shouto was tired of using his quirk. He wasn’t overuse tired, but more of a why-do-I-have-to-do-this tired. But he was relieved. As they finished off the last villain, they started sprinting towards the other side of USJ, the exit.

Shouto saw the exit getting closer and closer, but then he paused. Couldn’t he do something more? Couldn’t he help more? So falling back with a, “I’ll be fine, go on!” to Momo, he sprinted to the center of the facility.

He didn’t like what he saw. A noumu was holding Aizawa up by the arm as Shigaraki was talking to _Midoriya Izuku_ directly. Froppy was hidden in the bushes, watching everything. Shouto didn’t like this already, but something that made it all worse was when Aizawa’s head was smashed into the pavement. At that moment, _Shouto knew he could do more._

His hands were gripping the key around his neck tightly. He knew that if Aizawa doesn’t get help, _will he survive?_ “Key that uses the power of the moon, _release!_ ” The key around his neck grew, and unfortunately, grabbed the attention of the villains. But Shouto didn’t care, _he just had to get to Aizawa, use Heal, and pray that he had enough medical knowledge to at least stop him from passing out-_

“Help me get to Aizawa-sensei, _Dash!_ ” Tapping upon Dash, he sped through the villains and straight to Aizawa.

Shigaraki grinned, “What is this? A new player? Or a new npc?”

“Todoroki, you’re not supposed...” Shouto stopped Aizawa from talking, “It’s okay, that doesn’t matter.” Shouto took out another card from his deck, “Heal Aizawa-sensei as much as you can, _Heal!_ ” Heal came out and began her work on healing Aizawa.

Something moved on the edge of Shouto’s sight, and it made Shouto freeze _solid._ Midoriya punched the noumu with what seemed like the full strength of his quirk, and from what Shouto knew, Midoriya’s quirk was _very strong._ And if the noumu could stand those punches....

He isn’t sure Midoriya can. When Shouto saw the noumu moving to do something, in those split 4 seconds that he had, he scrolled through his card deck and prays that he’s just in time. “Protect Midoriya, _Armor_!” Shouto speaks as fast as he can, his voice wavering in desperation. The magical armor wraps around Midoriya and protects him from the strength, but Shouto sees the armor crack slightly.

Shouto’s eyes widened, not even _Firey_ could crack armor.

“What a lucky child you are to have the npc, aren’t you?” Shigaraki looked pissed off, absolutely murderous. His eyes locked onto Shouto, a wave of bloodlust so high that it left Shouto paralyzed in fear. “Too bad you may not have him anymore.” Shigaraki charged.

Shouto panicked as he hastily dodged, making sure to have a firm grip on the staff and cards. This wasn’t like him fighting the cards, no, at least the cards gave him time. Here, that seemed like the only thing he was missing, _time._ Shouto couldn’t activate _Time_ right now, but he sure as hell could activate his quirk.

“W-what?! Two quirks?!” Shigaraki dodged the fast ice spike that seemingly grew out of nowhere. More kept growing, Shouto made sure to balance his temperature, but not erupt in flames.

Shigaraki didn’t care about the new spikes since he disintegrated them, and kept charging at Shouto, who tried his best to dodge. Shigaraki touched him, but Shouto glanced to the side to see his sensei, glaring at Shigaraki with the crimson red eyes.

In the split second of Shigaraki’s surprise, Shouto activated yet another card, “Bind him to the ground, _Earthy!”_ Shigaraki was ‘buried’ waist down, efficiently immobilized.

It was now that Shouto was starting to feel the toll that his quirk and the cards pulled. Currently, he had Heal, Armor, Earthy, and he had just used Dash, plus the constant use of his quirk was a strain Shouto wasn’t expecting.

“Shigaraki Tomura we must go,” Mist-dude appeared next to the villain Shouto just encased in dirt. “One of the students, Ingenium’s brother, escaped.”

_Iida? Does that mean the others are fighting since they haven’t escaped yet?_

“The heroes are coming soon.”

Shigaraki glared at Mist-dude and as if on cue the door burst open revealing,

**_“I AM HERE!”_ **

Shouto was filled with relief as the heroes filed in. He was sure Shigaraki couldn’t-

He forgot the fact that Earthy is still normal Earth. Shigaraki touched the dirt once his quirk was back and it disintegrated. The villain turned his murderous gaze to Shouto, “We’ll be back.” and they left in a swirling black portal.

Shouto, meanwhile, was immensely tired. As the medics got here, Heal returned, having fulfilled her job for the time being. Armor also returned as the noumu was decimated by All Might. Shouto felt dead on his feet, the only really high-level card he used was Earthy, and perhaps Heal, but even then, he shouldn’t be this fatigued. Does he really not know how to use his quirk in unison with the cards? He needs to figure that out _soon._

Shouto let the staff in his hand become a key again as he put the card into his holster. The villains were getting arrested, and Shouto trudged to the entrance, praying that he didn’t look as dead as he felt.

“Shouto?”

“Todoroki-kun?”

Shouto yawned, “I’m tired... I’m gonna take a quick...”

It went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment if you like how this is going so far~!


	4. USJ Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto wakes up. Tsukauchi and Aizawa now believe in magic, all that’s left is Midoriya.

The light was a bit too bright for Shouto’s eyes.

That was the first thing Todoroki Shouto thought as he woke up.

In a chair nearby his bed was Momo, and surprisingly, Aizawa. “How do you feel, Todoroki?”

Shouto blinked sheepishly as he replied, “Fine and fully rested. How do you feel, Aizawa-sensei, and you too, Momo? What happened when I passed out?”

“Our classmates got checked and sent home,” Momo reported, “But when you passed out you were unable to be checked.”

“So I should be getting checked now?” Shouto asked.

“After you give your retelling of events,” Aizawa said, “Can Tsukauchi come in?”

“Okay.”

The door opened to reveal a detective. “Hello. I’m Tsukauchi Naomasa, and you are, Todoroki-kun, right?”

Shouto nodded.

“Yaoyorozu, I think it’s best if you step out for a moment,” Aizawa gestured over to the door.

Yaoyorozu frowned as she got up, “Okay, sensei. I’ll see you later, Shouto.”

“Bye Momo,” Shouto waved.

Yaoyorozu exited and Tsukauchi began the questions. “Did you have any idea that the attack was going to happen?”

“No, sir.” _Truth._

“Can you retell what happened?”

“We were talking to Thirteen when a black spiral spawned in the center of USJ.” _Truth._ “Aizawa told Iida to escape, and Kaminari to call the school with his quirk.” _Truth._ “I was then somehow transported over to the Earthquake section, and Ojiro, Kaminari, and Momo were with me.” _Truth. “_ We fought a bunch of villains and then ran over to the exit, but then I remembered that Aizawa-sensei was fighting... I was going to see if he was okay...” _Truth._

Aizawa frowned, “That was a bad idea, Todoroki.”

“You went to see if he was okay, and then?” Tsukauchi inquired. He looked at Shouto, who seemed deep in thought.

Shouto sighed, only one thing was on his mind, _They saw me use the cards... I’m going to have to tell them about them..._ “Aizawa-sensei was fighting this big monster thing, I don’t know what it was.” _Truth._ “He got his head smashed into the pavement, and I rushed over to him.” _Truth._

“He had his head smashed into the pavement?” Tsukauchi inquired, “In all your stories it says this, but there’s no evidence of the actual injury. Care to explain?”

Even Aizawa looked expectant.

“I used the cards... Magic, actually,” Shouto said rather slowly, “I used a card called ‘ _Heal_ ’. _Heal_ heals people based on my medical knowledge.” _Truth._

Aizawa didn’t believe it, but when he looked at Tsukauchi, Tsukauchi nodded. “It’s true. These cards... Do you have them with you?”

Shouto looked at his clothes, and surprisingly, they were still his normal clothes that he had in USJ. Reaching for his holster, he took out his cards, “These are my cards. They’re called Shouto Cards... I got them a few years ago.” _Truth._

“How did they heal Aizawa?”

“Um well...”

“Isn’t this about what happened at USJ? Continue your story, Todoroki. We can inquire about the cards later,” Aizawa interrupted.

Tsukauchi backtracked, “Yes, please continue.”

“While Heal was healing Aizawa-sensei, I turned my attention on Midoriya, who was wrapped up in fighting the noumu. The noumu stood fully against Midoriya’s strength, and was going to fire a punch back at him.” _Truth._ “I used a card called ‘ _Armor_ ’ to protect Midoriya.” _Truth._

_I should’ve used Shield, and Time before the battle, but I didn’t have time..._ Shouto fully realized just how cracked he gets under pressure. Clearing his head from his thoughts, he continued, “Then Shigaraki Tomura... I think, lunged at me and I was mostly on defense.” _Truth._ “I managed to slow him down somewhat with my ice and trap him in the Earth using _Earthy._ And after, All Might came in and here we are now...” _Truth._

“Thank you for your statement.” Tsukauchi said, “Now can you explain what these cards are and what they do?”

“These cards were originally made by Clow Reed, they were called Clow Cards, then Sakura Cards, and now since they’re mine, they’re Shouto Cards. They’ve been passed down and as I said before, they’re magical...”

Aizawa didn’t believe it, yet Tsukauchi hadn’t indicated that it was a lie.

“In my deck, there are 53, and they each do different things. I’m a Cardcaptor and I had to catch all the cards before being able to use them. They do different things depending on the card. I have cards like Twin, Shadow, Earthy, Watery, Firey... And a lot more,” Shouto said, “They also have two guardians, one is named Kerberos and Yue.” _Truth._

Tsukauchi just stared, he then smiled and said, “Thank you for your statement. Those cards sound rather dangerous and interesting.”

“They’re not dangerous if they have a captor,” Shouto replied.

“How do you activate the magic or the cards?” Aizawa asked.

Shouto was quite surprised that Aizawa was asking, his sensei hadn’t talked in a while. “I use my key,” He gestured to the miniature one around his neck, “A chant to summon the key, then I tell the card what I want it to do, hold the card in front of the key, and say the card name. Then the card activates.”

“Do you have a harmless card that you can do an example with?” Aizawa asked, “I can’t believe it’s actually magic.”

Shouto merely nodded as he took out Windy. Windy won’t do much here. “Key that uses the power of the moon, _release_!” The key grew into a staff that fell into his hand naturally. “Blow a gust of wind around us, _Windy!”_

Tsukauchi held tightly onto his papers are wind blew around them. He stared in astonishment, “magic...”

When the wind stopped, a card popped back into Shouto’s hand, faintly shimmering. Shouto glanced towards his teacher, “Do you believe me, Aizawa-sensei?”

“Yes...”

“We can’t allow anyone else to know about this, it could be dangerous,” Tsukauchi said, “Have you told anyone, Todoroki?”

“I told Momo,” Shouto replied, “She’s known for a while now.” _Truth._

“You have 53 cards?” Aizawa asked for confirmation.

“Yes,” Shouto replied.

“Well, thank you for showing us this,” Tsukauchi got up, “You should be going home now, Todoroki.”

“Thank you,” Shouto respectfully said, and then bid goodbye to the detective.

“You will show me all your cards.”

“Yes, Aizawa-sensei.”

* * *

* * *

For Shouto, today was eventful. What made it more eventful was the fact that he now had a phone.

Fuyumi had given it to him after he made it home. Shouto felt bad for worrying her sick, and Fuyumi was so worried that she went on, bought him a phone, and told him to text her or call her whenever something happened.

So now with a phone of his own, Shouto inputted Momo’s number from memory and texted her.

**Me** :

**Hello, is this Yaoyorozu Momo?**

_1:16 PM • SMS_

**Unknown:**

**Yes, and this is?**

_1:17 PM • SMS_

**This is Shouto.**

**Hi.**

**Fuyumi gave me a phone.**

_1:17 PM • SMS_

**Really? About time**

**How are you Shouto?**

**You passed out, you had me scared**

_1:18 PM • SMS_

**Sorry. :(**

**I was so tired, i couldn’t stay awake**

**I’m fine now, though**

**I told Aizawa-sensei and the detective about the cards.**

_1:19 PM • SMS_

**You did?**

**What did they say?**

_1:19 PM • SMS_

**Aizawa said that I had to show him all my cards**

**And I did**

**So now, I don’t know what’s going to happen**

**The detective said that this needs to be kept a secret**

**I told them that you knew**

_1:20 PM • SMS_

**That’s fine**

**You showed Aizawa-sensei all the cards?**

**How many do you even have now?**

_1:21 PM • SMS_

**53? Or 52?**

**It’s not that many.**

_1:21 PM • SMS_

**You’re the Cardcaptor.**

**Of course, to you it’s**

**“Not that many”**

_1:23 PM • SMS_

Shouto smiled slightly. Yeah, Momo was right. The only time it had seemed like too much was back when he was capturing them, now it seemed like too little.

**Me:**

**And your point is?**

_1:24 PM • SMS_

**Momo:**

**Nothing at all :)**

**Anyway,**

**You have a phone now, do you need the rest of the class’s numbers?**

_1:25 PM • SMS_

**No, not all of them**

**Do you have Midoriya’s though?**

**I have to see if he’s okay**

**He was fighting the monster-thing.**

**I had to use armor on him since I was rushing**

**I should’ve used shield**

_1:25 PM • SMS_

**I don’t have Midoriya’s phone number.**

**I’ll ask Uraraka.**

**And it’s okay**

**I’m pretty sure he’s fine**

**Armor was actually a nice choice**

**Because Armor’s more flexible than Shield if he was fighting.**

_1:26 PM • SMS_

**Maybe.**

**Thanks, Momo**

_1:27 PM • SMS_

**No problem.**

**Midoriya’s phone number is**

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

_1:28 PM • SMS_

**Thank you :)**

_1:29 PM • SMS_

**Did you feed Kero?**

_1:29 PM • SMS_

**I’ll do that now.**

_1:30 PM • SMS_

Shouto sighed as he put his cellphone down. He’ll check on Midoriya in a minute, first, he had to take care of Kero. “Kero, are you hungry?”

The guardian of the Cards glanced at Shouto, “Yeah, kid. Got anythin’ to eat?”

“What do you want?” Shouto asked, “Fuyumi’s in the kitchen, maybe I’ll submit a request.”

“Anything’s fine,” Kero replied. “How are you? Today was...”

“Hectic,” Shouto said, “Very hectic. I’m fine, I found out that I need to improve in some places. I told Aizawa-sensei and a detective about the cards. And I think Midoriya knows.”

“Who’s Midoriya?” Kero asked.

“The bush. You know, the kid that’s going to grow berries.”

“Oh, that kid. Why would he know?”

“Because I protected him with Armor while he was fighting, plus, he saw me actively use the cards,” Shouto then got up, “Anyway, did you figure out what you want to eat?”

“A normal sandwich.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

* * *

* * *

“You’re-- nom, nom-- texting bush?” Kero asked in between bites of food.

“Kero, eat first, speak second,” Shouto said, “And yes. I have to see if he’s okay.”

“Are you guys even friends?”

**Me:**

**Is this Midoriya Izuku?**

_1:43 PM • SMS_

“No? I don’t think so. I haven’t talked to him at all.”

**Unknown:**

**Yes, who is this?**

_1:43 PM • SMS_

**This is one of your classmates, Todoroki Shouto.**

**I just wanted to see if you were okay after today**

_1:44 PM • SMS_

**Oh yeah!**

**I’m okay**

**You protected me somehow**

**How?**

_1:44 PM • SMS_

**I’ll tell you later.**

**I just wanted to check on you**

**How was your day after the USJ?**

_1:45 PM • SMS_

**Oh ok!**

**My day was fine**

**What about yours?**

_1:46 PM • SMS_

**I didn’t have much of a day**

**I woke up from a nap recently**

**I’m glad that your day was okay.**

_1:47 PM • SMS_

**Who did you get my phone number from?**

**I didn’t know that you had it**

**Not that it’s bad that you have it or anything**

**Just curious.**

_1:47 PM • SMS_

**I asked Momo, who asked Uraraka**

**It’s okay to be curious**

**It’s not like I talked to you in class about it**

**It’s good to be cautious**

_1:48 PM • SMS_

**Why don’t you talk during class?**

**You only talk when someone talks to you**

_1:48 PM • SMS_

**I didn’t really have many friends**

**So it was weird going into a classroom of chattering kids**

_1:49 PM • SMS_

**Oh.**

**I’ll be your friend!**

_1:49 PM_ _• SMS_

A smile fell onto Shouto’s features, his fingers quickly typing a response;

**Thank you, Midoriya :)**

_1:50 PM • SMS_

Shouto then let the conversation drop. He put his phone down and closed his eyes.

* * *

* * *

Shouto was fully rested so why the hell did he take a nap? That’s what Shouto was asking.

“Maybe you _felt_ fully rested but you weren’t,” Kero said, “Your quirk and the cards don’t draw on the same reserve. You probably replenished one and had to replenish another.”

“That makes sense...” Shouto sighed, “Might as well go back to sleep. It’s nighttime anyway.”

Kero smiled, “Good idea.”

* * *

* * *

Shouto was a bit nervous to go to school after the two days off after USJ. But stepping into the classroom, he realized that he had nothing to be nervous about. Everyone was like normal, everything was like normal, it was a sense of normality that Shouto didn‘t even know he had acquired.

As always, Momo greeted him, but this time so did everyone else. They were all smiling at him, saying that they were happy that he’s okay. And with that, Shouto just felt so _happy._ He felt like he actually had friends other than Momo for the first time.

He sat down in his regular seat just as Aizawa came in. “Your fight isn’t over yet.”

The classroom seemed to have dropped two degrees as everyone wildly looked around.

“The sports festival is coming up,” Aizawa continued.

The atmosphere broke and was suddenly lively again.

“Why’d you have to word it like that?”

“God, I was so scared.”

“The sports festival? That’s so cool!”

The class shut up as soon as Aizawa began talking again. “It will be starting this week. This is your only chance to attract attention and your internships. Hopefully, all of you will do well.” He then added the school’s motto in such a deadpan voice that Shouto quirked a smile. “Plus Ultra.”

“Now settle down, we’re starting class.”

* * *

* * *

It was during lunch that Midoriya wanted to talk. Not that Shouto had any problem with that, but he didn’t want to starve Kero.

“Todoroki, how did you protect me back at USJ?”

Shouto merely replied, “Do you believe in magic?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Do you?”

“What?”

“I’ll tell you when you do.”

Midoriya frowned.

Shouto merely stared at him, and then at his hair, “Also can your hair grow berries?”

_“What the heck, Todoroki?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! This chapter surprised me with how long it is! So i really really really hope you like it!


	5. The Sports Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sports Festival has started! What challenges will Todoroki face?

The Sports Festival.

Todoroki Shouto was not excited.

He could barely use his fire correctly, he naturally always defaulted towards _Firey_ _,_ and now that he couldn’t use his cards, Shouto was afraid of hurting someone. Which is kind of inevitable, when talking about the Sports Festival, but nonetheless, Shouto doesn’t like hurting people.

Can’t he be a hero without hurting someone?

Sure, he’ll do it if he has to, but he doesn’t like hurting people.

He’s also noticed a couple of things while hanging out with Midoriya, or just being in the same class as him in general. _Why, why did All Might seem so interested in him?_ All Might constantly praises Midoriya, All Might’s asked Midoriya to have lunch with him, is it because they had nearly the same quirk? Shouto didn’t know. But with that, weren’t quirks hereditary?

“Is Midoriya All Might’s child or something?” Shouto wondered aloud.

That caught the attention of Kero who was currently gaming on Shouto’s phone. “Bush? And All Might? _Impossible.”_

Shouto frowned, “why’s that? They have almost the same quirk.”

“It’s because of that. You said quirks were hereditary once, right? So are appearances. _All Might doesn’t look like Bush.”_

“But appearances can vary nowadays.”

“What if there’s a quirk that can be passed on like the cards?” Kero asked, “Wouldn’t that be cool?”

“That’s absurd, Kero,” Shouto said, “Quirks are quirks. They’re just mutations. One that can be passed on...?”

“It was just a theory.”

“I still think Midoriya’s All Might’s child.”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

* * *

Shouto managed to catch Aizawa before he left to the teachers’ lounge during lunch. “Aizawa-sensei, can I ask a favor?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“Can you take care of the cards for me during the Sports Festival?” Heck, Shouto didn’t know why he was asking Aizawa. Was it so bad to try and trust someone? Momo wouldn’t be able to watch the cards since she’d be fighting. Kero would be intently watching... He should trust Aizawa, Aizawa’s a pro-hero after all. Nothing would happen to the cards, right? _Right?_

Is he have separation anxiety or something? Why is he so afraid of separating from the cards?

“Yes, I can,” Aizawa replied, “Leave with me.”

Shouto expected a ‘sure’ not a firm ‘yes I can’ but nonetheless, he nodded and said, “Thank you, Aizawa-sensei.” He then skedaddled to lunch.

* * *

* * *

The day of the Sports Festival had him nervous. Shouto didn’t want to leave the cards with anyone else.

**Momo:**

**Aizawa** **-sensei’s taking care of the cards, right?**

_7:00 AM • SMS_

**Me:**

**Yes, i asked him yesterday**

_7:01 AM • SMS_

**Good.**

**You shouldn’t worry about the cards during the festival**

**Aizawa** **-sensei’s a pro**

**And they can defend themselves,**

**Along with** **Kero**

_7:01 AM • SMS_

Shouto had no idea how Momo somehow knew exactly what he was thinking.

**Me:**

**I’ll try not to**

**And yes they can**

**Thanks, Momo**

**I’ll see you at school**

_7:02 AM • SMS_

**See you.**

_7:03 AM • SMS_

Shouto sighed, tucked his phone away and slapped Kero awake. “Chop, chop, we’re leaving.”

“Already?” Kero asked. The guardian groaned, “Five more minutes.”

“Not allowed.” He stuffed Kero into the bag and was out the door quickly. Shouto felt the bag slightly shift on his walk to school, which meant the plushie was getting comfortable.

“Good morning, Todoroki-kun!” Uraraka greeted, “Are you excited for the Sports Festival today?”

Shouto wishes he could say yes, and surprisingly to him, he did, “Yes.”

“Great! Me too!”

Soon Shouto’s classmates all filed into the room, they changed and then walked onto the field.

“Will Bakugo Katsuki, first place on the exam please come up onto the podium?” Midnight asked.

The kids around Shouto sneered. “She means the hero course exam, anyway.”

“Why does he get to represent us?”

“He looks stuck-up, are all hero course students like this?”

“I am going to win,” Marshmellow said.

_**“What a stuck-up statement by** _ _**Bakugo** _ _**Katsuki** _ _**! Is he underestimating the rest of the students?!”** _

_**“This is his way of being fired up. He’s not underestimating anyone, he’s taking the challenge.”** _

Shouto didn’t agree with that statement. Was Marshmellow going to win? Hell no. There’s a bunch of other people here, heck, _Shouto_ wants to win, and he _will._ But Shouto also noticed how that statement fueled people up.

_Hm, maybe Marshmellow’s a good leader._

_Why did I think that again?_

Midnight took the mic, explained the rules for the first event, which was an obstacle race. After she exclaimed, “ready, set, go!”

The chaos started.

Predictably, Shouto froze the floor, shot himself up and ran on his ice over the other courses. Once out of the tunnel, he stopped using his ice rather abruptly, and activated his fire side. He focused on warming himself up until...

“Are those the zero pointers from the exam?!”

“The hero course fought these?!”

_**“Obstacle One; the robot field! Who will pass this difficult obstacle? Oh,** _ _**Bakugo** _ _**Katsuki** _ _**is in the lead!”** _

Shouto wasn’t going to let himself get beat. He forced himself to go faster.

“Target locked.”

The robot went for Shouto,

And got burned down a moment later.

Shouto _wasn’t_ playing.

_**“A robot destroyed with a startling display of power!** _ _**Todoroki** _ _**Shouto** _ _**takes the lead!”** _

And he will keep his lead. Or that was the plan, anyway.

There was a big canyon mid-way, which Shouto easily crossed with an Elsa-like bridge of ice.

_**“A mine-field?! How will the students pass this?!”** _

_**“They can pass it easily if they’re smart.”** _

_**“Oh, thanks for joining, Eraser!”** _

A mine-field. Shouto felt low-key pissed off. Was Yuuei trying to murder their students?! Shouto shrugged it off, he had to focus. This, for him, took a lot of control. When running and feeling the slight vibration of the mine, he froze it quickly so it wouldn’t have the chance to explode.

His first attempt failed, the force of the explosion hurt, but since it was on his fire side, it wasn’t burned.

Shouto was happy, _until he saw_ _Midoriya_ _flying._ Shouto’s happy mood went down the drain. _Did he even think of how he’s going to land? Why is he so reckless?!_ Shouto sped up, his breathing becoming heavier.

_**“** _ _**Midoriya** _ _**Izuku** _ _**flies to the finish line! How is he going to land?!”** _

Shouto had to help him, that’s all he thought. He promised himself he wasn’t going to use magic, but this situation called for it. He concentrated on his legs and suddenly got a boost. Running across the finish line, Shouto didn’t stop.

_Midoriya_ _, this is going to hurt._ Shouto attempted to slowdown Midoriya’s fall with ice. Which was really difficult since ice, you know, _hurts._ _Midoriya_ _needs to visit Recovery Girl after._

Midoriya did eventually make it safely to the ground, although he had to roll it was still _safe._

_**“** _ _**Todoroki** _ _**Shouto** _ _**in second place after a mad sprint to help** _ _**Midoriya** _ _**Izuku** _ _**land!”** _

Shouto was relieved. “Midoriya, what were you thinking when you started _flying?_ It seemed like you didn’t have a plan to land.”

Midoriya smiled sheepishly, “I didn’t...”

Uraraka joined them, “That was so cool, Deku!”

_Deku_ _?_ _Doesn_ _’t_ _Bakugo_ _call him that? And even then, isn’t it degrading?_ “He could’ve gotten pretty much _destroyed._ ”

“But he didn’t!”

Shouto glanced at Midoriya, “I think you should visit Recovery Girl. Ice isn’t very soft.”

Midoriya smiled brighter than the Sun (Shouto had to squint), “I’m fine, thank you, Todoroki!”

“That’s good.”

“Congrats on getting second place, Shouto!”

Shouto turned around to see Momo jogging over to them, “Thanks, Momo.”

“The sports festival is suuuuper cool so far!” Uraraka exclaimed.

Then she and Momo started talking about something Shouto couldn’t even catch an ear of. Shouto looked at Midoriya, who seemed to be muttering up a storm. “Midoriya.”

“A-ah, uh, yeah?”

“Can I speak to you privately later?”

“S-sure,” Midoriya squeaked out. Shouto saw the faint gleam of curiosity in his eyes.

“Alright, fetuses, pay attention!” Midnight explained the rules to the second event, which granted Shouto some amusement of seeing Midoriya’s face turn into horror.

And now they were assembling teams. Shouto didn’t know who to team up with. He saw Midoriya’s crestfallen face when Iida walked away, and a lot of other school kids as well. He walked to Midoriya and asked, “Midoriya, do you want to team up?”

Midoriya looked like he was debating it but quickly nodded. Soon, Uraraka and Hatsumi Mei joined their team, and Midoriya was the rider. “Okay, let’s go!”

_**“** _ _**Bakugo** _ _**Katsuki’s team charges at** _ _**Midoriya** _ _**Izuku’s team first minute!”** _

Predictably, the team that attacked them first was Bakugo’s. “DEKUUUUU!”

Midoriya panicked as he debated his options, “Todoroki, can you freeze-”

_**“What?! The** _ _**Bakugo** _ _**team was frozen in place? This is the work of** _ _**Todoroki** _ _**Shouto** _ _**! He was trained rather well, wasn’t he?”** _

“On it,” Shouto replied. Their team was momentarily frozen in place. “They have Ashido, it’s not going to last. We have a few minutes at most.”

“Okay, Uraraka, can you float all of us and Hatsume, can you use the jetpacks to steer us away from everyone else?”

“Yep/You got it!”

“They’re moving now,” Shouto informed.

“Go!” Midoriya ordered and they sped off.

_**“The** _ _**Midoriya** _ _**team flies through the arena! Is** _ _**Midoriya** _ _**starting a flying trend throughout the events?”** _

Shouto doesn’t like not touching the ground, which is probably because of the fact that he can’t make ice in mid-air. But nonetheless, he endured it for the time being.

“Hey, hero course! How stuck up are you?!” A general education student said.

Shouto watched as Ojiro seemed to shut down. _Is that, that student’s_ _quir_ _-_

_**“The underdog,** _ _**Shinsou** _ _**Hitoshi** _ _**from Gen Ed strikes! No one knows how many points he’s gotten, but he’s destroyed full teams thus far!”** _

“Todoroki! Make a fire!”

Due to the urgent tone in Midoriya’s voice, he made fire rather quickly, “Yes?”

“Can you throw it?”

Shouto actually never tried that. “I can try.”

“Throw it at Asui’s team!”

Shouto did just that. He watched the frog girl’s team retreat.

_**“A fireball is thrown and** _ _**Asui** _ _**Tsuyu’s team change their track! Kendo Itsuka’s team better watch out, Asui’s is charging!”** _

“Kaminari’s going to use indiscriminate shock!” Uraraka exclaimed.

Midoriya panicked and cursed. Hatsume decided to use her chemistry smart right now, “He can use ice! Use the ice! It’s a poor conductor!”

_But it’s still a conductor?_ Shouto followed what she said anyway and made an ice dome around the whole team.

_**“** _ _**Midoriya** _ _**’s team is trapped in an ice dome! A good or a poor defense against the** _ _**Bakugo** _ _**team attack?”** _

Shouto sighed in relief when only a little electricity stung them. He ignored the stinging that it caused him as he asked, “Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah,” Midoriya sighed in relief. “How many minutes do we have?”

“About five, give or take,” Hatsume relayed.

“Can- huff- we stay in this dome?” Uraraka asked.

Shouto nodded, “it’s preferable that we do.”

“A-alright, we’ll stay,” Midoriya said.

“DEKUUUUUU!” An enraged shout came from outside the dome.

_**“Is that even allowed?** _ _**Bakugo** _ _**Katsuki** _ _**is flying towards the ice dome!”** _

_**“It’s allowed as long as he doesn’t touch the floor.”** _

_**“** _ _**Bakugo** _ _**Katsuki** _ _**slams onto the ice dome! Can he break it?”** _

Shouto sighed, “Will you like me to reinforce it?”

“You can-”

“DEKUU, DON’T IGNORE ME!” Bakugo broke through the ice dome and was flying straight towards Midoriya’s headband.

“Uraraka!” Midoriya exclaimed.

They were floating again and moving. “Todoroki!”

Shouto activated his fire and burned through his own dome. They launched out of the dome. However, they were too late.

“Bakugo caught my headband!” Midoriya exclaimed.

“How?!” Uraraka asked.

“While we were-”

“Let’s get it back then,” Hatsume suggested.

“We still have Todoroki’s to fall back on if we fail, Deku!” Uraraka said.

“Okay, let’s go,” Midoriya pointed at Bakugo, “Charge!”

And that they did. But instead of actually getting the headband, Midoriya _missed._

“I missed it-”

_**“** _ _**Todoroki** _ _**Shouto** _ _**burns the million point headband?!”** _

“Todoroki?!” Midoriya shouted, clearly surprised.

Shouto merely said a ‘ _yes_?’ in reply.

“And that concludes the games!” Midnight exclaimed. “In first place, we have the team of Shinsou Hitoshi! In second place, we have the team of Midoriya Izuku! In third place, we have the team of Itsuka Kendo! In fourth place, we have the team of Bakugo Katsuki!”

Shouto’s team celebrated, and Shouto felt elated. He was happy and prideful of his win.

“We did it!” Uraraka high-fived everyone.

_**“We will be taking a break to prepare the arena for the finals! Get your food over at the food court, I heard it’s absolutely poppin’ today! Let’s get some lunch, eh, Eraser?”** _

_**“Sure.”** _

_**“We’ll see you after lunch!”** _

Shouto smiled.

* * *

* * *

“That was amazing, Shouto!” Momo exclaimed, “You burned the headband without burning Bakugo!”

“I did?” Shouto asked, poking Kero lightly to annoy him. He had gotten the cards just over lunch break since he figured Aizawa needed to eat too. “I never knew.”

“Really?” Momo asked, “That was like perfect control. You’re getting better with your fire, Shouto!”

“I guess I am,” Shouto smiled lightly. He counted the cards again and looked at Momo, “Would you like your fortune?”

Momo responded, “Why not?”

Shouto put the cards in the same way Sakura used to do. The way Kero had taught him. Revealing the first card, he looked at Momo, “It seems you’re going to have a loss but it’s going to be a win.”

“What does that mean?”

Shouto shrugged, “Whatever you want it to.”

* * *

* * *

“Are you All Might’s illegitimate child?”

Midoriya sputtered as he turned bright red, reminding Shouto of a strawberry. “H-how did y-you get that i-idea?”

“All Might stares at you as if you’re family,” Shouto stated, “You have a connection to All Might, and dare I say, _the same quirk._ ”

“We don’t have the same quirk!” Midoriya defended, “That’s like saying you’re Endeavor!”

Shouto went silent at that. _It was a bit hypocritical to demand someone else’s secret when they don’t know yours._

Midoriya’s face twisted in regret before saying, “I-I’m sorry, t-that was o-out of l-line...”

“It’s fine.”

“I-I’ll tell y-you... Only i-if y-you tell m-me what you d-did back at USJ.”

Shouto hummed, “Tell me, Midoriya, do you believe in magic?”

Midoriya’s eyes shined as he stated,

_“Yes, yes I do.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! It was fun for me to write :D


	6. The Sports Festival Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sport's festival tournament round starts! Midoriya finds out about the cards, All Might has a small chat with Endeavor, and Midoriya vs Shinsou has Shouto wondering if they're okay.

_ Todoroki Shouto hummed as he flipped a card. “Firey? Something bad is going to happen soon...” _

_ Kero glanced at Shouto, “Maybe it means a new opportunity.” _

_ “I hope.” _

* * *

* * *

_ “Yes, I do.” _

Midoriya had said to Shouto. And that’s when Shouto started, “Have you heard of tarot cards?”

“Those cards that tell the future?” Midoriya asked.

“Yes. Well, the cards I have... They’re tarot cards, but made by someone special.”

“W-who?”

“Clow Reed.”

“Who was Clow Reed?” Midoriya asked.

Shouto began the story; “Back when there were no quirks, magic was well-known. There were different types of magic everywhere. Western and eastern magic greatly differed. Clow Reed, however, was both of these things. He studied western and eastern magical and found himself making something that mixed the two together.”

“These were called Clow Cards. These cards are amazingly powerful, due to having elements of both western and eastern magic.”

Midoriya stared. He couldn’t believe it.  _ Magic? Clow Reed? Then those cards...  _

“Those Clow Cards have two guardians. Yue, and Kerberos. Those two guardians have to choose the next wielder of the cards,” Shouto explained, “Before me, there was a girl in the pre-quirk era named Kinomoto Sakura. She was the second wielder.”

“And you’re the third,” Midoriya finished off. “That’s- that’s amazing! D-do the cards evolve w-with the p-person?”

”Yes they do,” Shouto replied, “Sakura had them called ‘Sakura Cards,’ they were pink and bright. Different from what they are now.”

Midoriya fuzzily recalls seeing the cards, but he asks for clarification, “What do they look like now?”

“Now, they’re ‘Shouto Cards,’ and the ones aligned with the moon are blue, and the ones aligned with the Sun are red.”

“So like you, you split your deck in half?”

“As half as I could get it with 53 cards anyway,” Shouto replied.

Midoriya leaned against the wall as a wave if pure disbelief hit him. It only took a moment to remind himself that this was all real, but it took even longer to accept the fact. “That’s amazing... The people with the cards are- what are they called?”

Shouto glanced towards the other side of the hallway for seemingly no reason, “Cardcaptors.”

Midoriya was debating it and he couldn’t believe it. Shouto had just told him something so important, so life dangering, and he was still debating on whether or not to tell him about One for All.  _ Trust... Goes both ways, right?  _ “T-thank you f-for telling m-me this, T-todoroki-kun!”

Shouto shrugged, “You were going to find out anyway. I had to tell you, you saw it.” 

That caused Midoriya to go momentarily silent.  _ After the Festival. After the Festival, I’ll tell him about One for All. “ _ Y-yeah...”

“Now don’t think that just because I don’t have my cards that I’m weak, Midoriya Izuku,” Shouto said. He held his hand out for Midoriya to take, “I can and will beat you. Let’s have a great Sports Festival."

Shouto loves seeing the fire in Midoriya’s eyes as he smiles. Midoriya grasped his hand firmly and shook it, those emerald eyes burning into Shouto’s own, “Y-yeah! Let’s have a great Sports Festival, Todoroki-kun!”

Todoroki Shouto was content.

* * *

* * *

_ “Shadow... Someone’s going to be in a dark place.” _

_ Kero nodded in agreement, “Either emotionally, or mentally, or maybe both.” _

_ Shouto frowned, “I hope I can save them.” _

_ “Me too, kid.” _

* * *

* * *

All Might and Endeavor ran into each other.

“Oh Endeavor!” All Might greeted the flaming hero, “We haven’t spoken in so long! ten years, was it?”

Endeavor ignored his rival.

“Your child’s control over his quirk is quite astonishing,” All Might complimented.

Endeavor muttered, “He could improve greatly if he listened.”

“Endeavor, how did you manage to raise your children so well? I could use some help with the next generation.”

All Might didn’t know why Endeavor fumed off at the question.

* * *

* * *

_ “Mirror? Like a mirror image?” Shouto didn’t get why he got that card. _

_ Kero seemed quite confused as well, “I can only assume. I have no idea why mirror popped up.” _

* * *

Shouto didn’t know why the girls were dressed up in cheerleader uniforms, but they were, and it just sort of made Shouto uncomfortable. “Aren’t we still in highschool? Why are they so form fitting?”

Kero shrugged, “I mean like, doesn’t every school have a cheerleader team? I think Sakura’s did.”

“Kinomoto-san?” Shouto said, “Was she on the team?”

“No, and I don’t recall seeing the girls that uncomfortable,” Kero frowned, “They shouldn’t be uncomfortable. Were they forced into this?”

Shouto frowned, “I don’t think UA would force their students to do something that makes them uncomfortable.”

“Must’ve been one of your classmates then,” Kero said.

Shouto looked appalled by that, “But who?”

Kero shrugged, “Who knows?”

* * *

* * *

Midnight announced the next event, which had everyone hyped. 

Much to Shouto’s surprise, Ojiro resigned. “I wasn’t able to give my best because of a quirk. It’d be unfair to everyone else who gave their best and weren’t able to make it here while I was used. I wanted to get here on my own, not by someone else’s power. I resign.”

“Ojiro, reconsider! You got here on your own!” Ashido shouted at him.

Ojiro shook his head, “I’m saving my dignity. I resign.”

And then a kid Shouto didn’t know from Class B spoke up, saying the same thing, and Shouto was suspicious this time. Who’s quirk did this?

Midnight seemed to be pondering before saying, “Reason accepted! Team Kendo will now replace Team Ojiro!”

“I think it should be Team Tetsutetsu’s chance!” Kendo exclaimed.

Midnight smiled, “Kindness everywhere from the future pro-heroes! Team Tetsutetsu’s Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki Ibara shall participate!”

And then, the pairings were announced. Seeing Midoriya’s pairing, Shouto had only one question,  _ Who was Shinsou Hitoshi? _

When the recreational activities ended, Shouto was eager for Midoriya’s match. He considered Midoriya a worthy opponent, and his overwhelming curiosity for who his opponent was won over him. Shinsou shouted something that people like Shouto, who were in the stands didn’t hear, and Midoriya mysteriously stops moving.

“ **_What happened to Midoriya Izuku?”_ ** He hears Present Mic shout, also shocked at the sudden stop of movement.

**_“He’s trapped in Shinsou’s quirk, I told you the entrance exam was biased.”_ ** Shouto recognized his teacher’s, Eraserhead’s voice.

“ **_What a strong quirk! It’s a wonder why Shinsou Hitoshi isn’t in the hero course!”_ **

Shouto could only question what the heck Midoriya was doing. Midoriya was walking closer and closer to the out of bounds line. Shouto heard his classmates yelling at Midoriya to turn around, to not step out of bounds. And suddenly, a rush of wind swept through the arena.  _ Midoriya’s quirk _ , Shouto realized. Midoriya was up and moving again, Shinsou was shouting stuff Shouto couldn’t hear, but one thing Shouto noticed was that Midoriya wasn’t replying.

_ So Shinsou’s quirk is reply-based. _ Midoriya was going up to Shinsou and pushing him out of bounds. Shinsou didn’t want to lose and punched Midoriya in the face, who actually didn’t show a reaction. Shinsou’s arms went up to do something that Shouto assumed was choking Midoriya, and the latter merely picked him up and slammed him onto the ground with brute force. Shinsou’s feet were a bit passed the out of bounds line, and Midoriya was declared the winner. 

“Woah! That round was epic!” Uraraka exclaimed.

Momo agreed, “And it’s only the beginnning.”

Shouto looked at Shinsou and Midoriya again, they both looked like they’ve been through some realization on the field, which had Shouto wondering if the two were okay.

Shouto hoped they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! I don't know why, but it was harder to write then the usual ones. I'm sorry it's so short! You'll be getting a longer chapter later this week :)


	7. The Sports Festival Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the 1st round matches! Round 2 also started, the 1st match is: Todoroki vs Midoriya.

The winner and the loser were talking near the arena, and Shouto felt himself become very curious. He saw them walk off the field, and suddenly, chatter echoed all around him.

“He has such an amazing quirk!” Kaminari exclaimed.

“But a useful quirk isn’t anything if you can’t fight with it, dunce face,” Marshmellow said.

“I’d like to say otherwise,” Shouto said, “Aizawa-sensei’s quirk is to make others essentially quirkless, he can’t fight with it but it doesn’t stop him from being a good pro.”

“That’s true,” Momo said, “Just because the quirk isn’t fit for combat doesn’t mean it’s not useful.”

Shouto frowned as he realized his match was next. He stood up and started walking away.

“Oh yeah, your match is next! Good luck, Shouto!” He heard Momo exclaim.

Shouto didn’t reply.

* * *

* * *

“It’s a good thing you stopped your childish rebellion so long ago,” Endeavor said.

“It wasn’t a childish rebellion.”

“Did you just talk back to me, child?”

“Of course not,” Shouto glared at Endeavor. “I’m not you. My quirk is mine. You can use me as your puppet for all you want, but even _puppets_ have a chance at becoming _masters_.”

Endeavor raised his hand to slap him, but paused. “I’m just trying to get you to be the best you can be, Shouto.”

Shouto stayed silent at that.

“But maybe if you listened more-”

_What is there to listen to if you don’t speak? All you do is beat, beat, beat and you expect me to get it?!_ Shouto couldn’t take this anymore and walked away.

“Don’t ignore me, child-”

Shouto kept walking.

“I’ll-”

Shouto didn’t hear the end of the threat.

* * *

* * *

Shouto walked into the field and tried to reign in his temper. The angrier he was, the more likely he could hurt someone, and that, Shouto did not want. He was up against Sero, one of his classmates.

Once Midnight said start, Sero immediately made the first move. He shot tape at Shouto.

Shouto merely let himself get wrapped up in the tape. Shouto knew that as long as he was touching the ground, everything will be fine.

Shouto was slightly lifted by the tape, and he panicked. A large pillar of ice completely shattered the tape and immobilized Sero.

“Todoroki Shouto is the winner!”

Shouto walked over to Sero, “Sorry, I panicked. This was overkill.”

He then turned on his fire side to melt the ice.

Sero merely said, “It’s okay, bro.”

* * *

* * *

Shouto returned to the stands to watch the next match, which was Shiozaki vs Kaminari. It was quite an _eventful_ match. Kaminari’s matchup was bad, and not just that, his quirk had also backfired on him.

All in all; Kaminari wasn’t lucky.

He spotted Midoriya taking notes on Shiozaki’s quirk, which made him somewhat curious, _what does_ _Midoriya_ _write down?_ Shouto was curious about a lot of things.

The next round began and it was Iida vs a girl that Shouto didn’t know from the support course. “Is he... Wearing support items?” Shoutomuttered.

_I thought you had to submit a request to use them beforehand._

Then everything clicked into place, and Shouto frowned. He was all too familiar with being used. Hatsume and Iida started a game of cat and mouse. Hatsume showed how well her inventions worked by using Iida, much to the latter’s frustration. And then, when she claimed that was all, she merely walked out.

Shouto felt bad for Iida, the guy just technically got scammed. He saw the disappointment on his classmate’s face, Iida probably felt like he didn’t deserve the win. But Shouto was sure that Hatsume deserved the loss for doing that.

Then the other matches weren’t that interesting. Aoyama was defeated easily by Ashido. Ashido let Aoyama shoot his laser while she easily evaded all of them, and then she knocked him out of bounds. Nothing very exciting. The next round was not interesting either. It was a bad pair-up for Momo, since she needed time and Dark Shadow did not.

Shouto watched, disappointed but not surprised as Momo was knocked out of bounds. He finds himself thinking, _at least it was non-violent._ And then, the twins’ match came up. Or that’s what Shouto dubbed them, anyway.

( _He swears they’re related. This is the what, 3rd theory since coming to UA? He’s on a roll.)_

They went head-to-head. Shouto watched and he wondered when it was going to end. They seemed matched in everything, hell, even their quirks matched. The beatdown was brutal, Shouto had to say. They kept it up until they were too exhausted to continue.

_Finally. That took like five years._

“Uraraka’s match is next!” Tsuyu said.

“She’s up against Bakubro, do you think she’ll be okay?” Kaminari said.

“I hope so.”

“I think Bakugo would take it easy on her, actually,” Sero stated.

Shouto himself shook his head and replied, “Bakugo doesn’t seem like the type to go easy on someone, no matter who it is.”

Tsuyu frowned, “You’re right. I just hope she doesn’t get hurt too badly.”

_That’s what I’ve been hoping since the beginning of the festival._ And then, the next match started.

Everyone in Class 1-A seemed to closely watch the match.

Uraraka charged at Bakugo, but Bakugo quickly smacked her down with an explosion. He reached down to seemingly grab Uraraka, who was actually behind Bakugo in a sneak attack. Bakugo, however, caught onto this and launched yet another explosion. Uraraka is knocked back onto the floor because of that explosion. Bakugo then lets out explosion after explosion on Uraraka, causing the crowd to have quite negative reactions...

“Stop the match!!”

“He’s looking down at her!!”

“You can’t let him keep doing this!!”

“She’s just a girl!!”

Whoever said that comment should meet Shouto at 3 AM in a parking lot of Walmart to square up. Shouto knows from experience, that it doesn’t matter the gender, everyone’s equal. Even in the world of quirks, a quirkless person can be downright _terrifying._

**“Are you guys serious? Bakugo’s on guard due to** **Uraraka** **’s strength. He knows not to let her use her quirk, it’s an instant loss if he does.”** Aizawa seemingly scolded the crowd.

Uraraka said something to Bakugo. It caused Bakugo to freeze and lookup. And at the same time, the rest of the crowd did as well. And holy shiitake mushrooms, there was a bunch of rubble floating. Shouto saw Uraraka’s smirk as it all rained down on Bakugo like meteors. Bakugo charged the biggest explosion Shouto had ever seen come from a quirk, the explosion knocks down Uraraka (who was planning to do something during the meteor shower. What, Shouto didn’t know) and obliterating all the rubble.

There was a tense silence as Uraraka laid on the ground. She tried to get up, but her injuries were too much and she collapsed. Midnight called the match, and Bakugo was the winner.

Shouto frowned, to him, Uraraka was the winner of the match. It’s just the fact that Bakugo’s goddarn ruthless, but Uraraka’s plan was absolutely genius.

Nonetheless, that was the final match of the first round, and round two was soon to begin.

Tetsutetsu and Kirishima had an arm-wrestling match to determine the winner from their match. Kirishima defeated Tetsutetsu and thus, was the winner.

Shouto gets ready for his round.

He stepped into the ring a bit nervously. Midoriya looks a bit angered, and it was scary seeing that emotion on the cinnamon roll’s face. Midoriya quickly shifted into a fighting stance with Shouto doing the same.

“I h-hope you t-try your b-best, Todoroki-kun!” Midoriya said.

“Same goes to you,” Shouto replied.

Midoriya looked like he had a shadow of doubt in his eyes.

For some reason, it fired Shouto up.

Let’s see if his statement was true.

Let’s see if Todoroki Shouto, the Cardcaptor, really is strong without his cards.

_“Start!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! :D Am I doing fine so far? :00


	8. The Sports Festival Pt 4/Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sports festival has finally come to an end!

_Yes. Yes,_ Shouto insisted, _he is strong without the cards._

But Shouto knew that if he wanted to save people, he had to be stronger. He won’t always have the cards, and as much as it hurts, the cards won’t always have him. It shouldn’t be the cards that make him strong, it should be the other way around. He makes the cards strong. After all, they’re using his energy, right?

He shot a pillar of ice at Midoriya who merely flicked it away. That had Shouto in terrified awe. Whenever he saw Midoriya’s quirk, he couldn’t help but be reminded of All Might, and that in itself was _terrifying._ There was a reason All Might went undefeated. And if all that power was in Midoriya’s hands, with no control... Shouto feared what he could do.

Midoriya flicked again, and a current of wind came to Shouto. _What the heck? It’s like he’s using Windy!_ But of course, the wind was only momentary. Although it was almost enough to knock him out of bounds, his ice stopped that.

“Why are you only using your ice, Todoroki?” Midoriya asked.

“I have no use for my fire right now unless you want to get burned,” Shouto bluntly replied.

“W-why aren’t y-you on offense?”

Shouto shrugged, “Maybe I just don’t want to hurt you.”

The cinnamon roll frowned, which almost had Shouto frowning. “I won’t get hurt.”

Shouto’s eyes narrowed. Midoriya had said that with such confidence, that Shouto was just tempted to jinx him. Shouto sucks at hand-to-hand, and he knows that. He won't just go over and charge at Midoriya. That‘s reckless.

The people in the stands were getting bored. They wanted a good show. Midoriya and Shouto made eye contact, agreeing on one thing.

_They’ll give them a good show._

Midoriya ran at Shouto. He quickly closed the space between them and sent a punch that Shouto narrowly dodged. Shouto didn’t throw punches, no, he was more of a leg person. Thus, he kneed Midoriya in the gut.

Midoriya doubled over, hacking. Shouto did give him breathing time, he figures that was his first mistake. Midoriya was quick to recover and sent a punch that _did_ connect with Shouto’s face this time. Luckily for Shouto, it seemed to not be reinforced by his quirk, but Shouto didn’t want to take any more chances.

It seemed that neither did Midoriya.

It’s like they were somehow connected. This takes “great minds think alike” to a totally new ballpark. Shouto narrowly dodged the other punches from Midoriya, wincing as a few connected.

**“How will Todoroki deal with the punch on slot from Midoriya??”**

If there was one thing Shouto prided himself in, it was the ability to make ice quickly. And he means _quickly._ He froze Midoriya’s feet, limiting the mini-Might’s movement and circled around him, and did a measly move.

He didn’t do anything special, just pushed him onto the floor. After all, he didn’t have to do anything special, the ice did it for him. The ice shattered as Midoriya was pushed onto the floor. Once Midoriya fully landed, Shouto froze him everywhere except the head.

“You should yield, Midoriya,” Shouto said.

The bush on Midoriya’s head seemed to grow even bushier _for no apparent reason,_ which had Shouto wondering if he went insane but was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the glare Midoriya gave him. “I refuse to yield.”

Then the ice cracked... Cracked... Then shattered. Shouto wasn’t prepared for Midoriya’s escape, nor the punch that came after. There was a light in Midoriya’s eyes, one that looked _desperate_ as Shouto was punched out of the arena. Shouto’s head was spinning, everything was ringing.

Suddenly the lights felt too bright, he felt exhausted. Which to Shouto made no sense, he was perfectly fine before. He felt himself being picked up by someone, but he didn’t know who.

Shouto felt disassociated. He didn’t know why.

* * *

* * *

Shouto woke up, which was weird since he didn’t recall falling asleep. He winced as the bright lights finally hit his eyes, a headache making itself known. Allowing his eyes to adjust, he slowly opened them to be faced with the face of Recovery Girl.

Recovery Girl gave a warm smile, “How are you feeling?”

Shouto blinked and looked around the room before making eye contact with Recovery Girl again, “I feel fine.”

Recovery Girl nodded, “Okay. No dizziness, lightheadedness?”

“No,” Shouto answered, “Thank you, Recovery Girl.”

“It’s my job to make sure you guys are functioning,” Recovery Girl replied, “Now, I think you should keep watching the rest of the festival. I don’t expect strenuous activity for you for a day, alright?”

Shouto said, “okay.” And was on his way out of her office. Shouto wondered faintly where Midoriya was, he had no clue how long he was in Recovery Girl’s, he wondered what the others were doing. He returned to the stands, and Momo greeted him.

“Shouto!” Momo smiled at him, “Sit over here! Are you okay?”

Shouto sat next to Momo as he said, “I’m fine. Did I miss anything?”

“You missed three matches!” Momo said, “You missed Iida’s, Bakugo’s and another kid’s.”

“Oh.” Shouto looked down at the arena. “Who’s match is it now?”

“Midoriya versus Iida,” Momo answered. “I hope Midoriya isn’t too tired from the previous match.”

Shouto frowned at that, “Maybe. But he’ll still go plus ultra.”

Momo smiled, “Yes he will.”

The match started. Iida activated the move called ‘Recipro Burst’ and attacks Midoriya with a kick. Midoriya dodges the kick, stumbling a bit as he regains his balance. Midoriya then attempts to dodge some of the other kicks that Iida threw at him. However, on one kick, Midoriya grabbed Iida’s leg and tried to throw him out of the arena. Iida stumbled and narrowly avoided being thrown out of bounds. But he didn’t have time to recover from that as Midoriya rushed up and successfully knocked Iida out of bounds.

**“Midoriya Izuku wins this match!”** Midnight calls.

Midoriya helped Iida up and they walked out of the arena together. Shouto wondered what the next match was, it seemed he didn’t have to wonder anymore as it was announced.

**“Tokoyami Fumikage vs Bakugo Katsuki, begin!”**

Bakugo immediately launches a barrage of explosions at Tokoyami, who was forced to go on defense.

Momo frowned, “Tokoyami has such an unfair match up here.”

Asui nodded in agreement, “Dark Shadow is weak against the light, right?”

“Yeah. What an unfair matchup,” Someone else pitched in.

The barrage of explosions continues before Bakugo finally breaks Tokoyami’s defense and launches a stun grenade. Dust flew everywhere, although when the dust cleared, Tokoyami was pinned.

After Tokoyami said something Shouto couldn’t hear, the match was called. Bakugo had won.Shouto needed a break. Originally, he was going to use the bathroom, but due to his magnificent luck, he ran into Endeavor.

“Shouto,” Endeavor’s voice boomed, “How did you not defeat that boy? It was disgraceful.”

Shouto frowned, he didn’t have the patience for this right now. He stayed silent, as always, as his father continued to rant about how he should’ve been better, prepare more, and not ditch out on training.

Shouto absentmindedly nods, not really listening. Shouto soon took the chance to sneak away, leaving Endeavor alone. (Of course, he left excused. Endeavor wouldn’t just let him leave like that).

“I’m sorry for losing, mom,” He heard someone say. And he knew who that someone was. Shouto froze solid as he realized who was talking, _Iida._ He didn’t think it was nice to eavesdrop, but he found himself doing it anyway.

“What— what do you mean?? Tensei’s in the hospital?”

_Iida comes from a family of heroes,_ Shouto belatedly realizes. _If a member of his family is in the hospital then..._

He heard Iida end the call and walk away silently. Shouto merely watched as Iida didn’t notice his presence. _He’s probably just shocked..._

* * *

* * *

Shouto was back in his place in the stands as the ultimate match between Midoriya and Bakugo started.

The marshmellow seemed to be saying stuff to the bush, that the bush didn’t seem to listen to.

Shouto was disappointed at how fast the match concluded. He was also concerned. Midoriya had folded like a wet piece of paper in the presence of Bakugo for no actual reason. Shouto knew that their relationship wasn’t exactly healthy, but he never considered it to be _unhealthy._ He didn’t understand why Midoriya just _lost._

He didn’t understand why he looked so sad while it happened too.

* * *

* * *

“Thank you, Aizawa-sensei,” Shouto said as he took the cards from his teacher.

Aizawa didn’t say anything acknowledging Shouto’s gratitude, but he did say, “You did well out there.”

For some reason, that made Shouto happy. He didn’t really get complimented much.

_“Thank you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took quite a long time to write for no specific reason xd. I hope you liked it though! Stay safe everyone! Thank you for reading!


	9. Quirks and Hero Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto has a chat with Midoriya, the Todoroki household has a short conversation, and 1-A decide their hero names.

**Bushie**

_Sunday, 11:30 AM_

**Midoriya Izuku:**

**Hey, Todoroki**

_11:30 AM • SMS • Read_

**Me:**

**Hello, midoriya**

_11:30 AM • SMS • Read_

**Do you think we can meet up sometime?**

**I have something to tell you**

_1 min • SMS • Read_

Shouto wondered what the _heck_ Midoriya would possibly have to tell _him_. He has talked to Midoriya a lot after the Sports Festival, mostly answering questions about the cards and whatnot. Shouto realized that Midoriya’s a really, really good person. 

Kero thought the same thing. “You ever gonna reply to Bush, kid?”

“Oh, right,” Shouto picked up his phone, sending a quick message.

**Sure**

**When will you like to meet? :0**

_Now • SMS • Unread_

Meanwhile, Shouto waited for the reply, he went over the cards. Making sure they were all there and accounted for. He likes doing that at random times, Shouto can’t exactly tell why, but Kero says it’s because he’s nervous the cards will be taken or something.

_(If anything, he’s worried about them being burned.)_

Before he could count anymore, his phone pinged.

**When are you free?**

**I can meet at any time**

_11:32 AM • SMS • Read_

Shouto hesitated to reply. “Hey, Kero, do we have anything to do today?”

Kero shook his head, “The trashcan left for his agency a while ago. Something about a stain. Must have some weird stain on his hero costume.”

 _A stain?_ “And Fuyumi had a conference,” Shouto hummed, “I say we’re pretty free today, then.”

**I’m free all today**

_11:34 AM • SMS • Read_

**We can meet right now then?**

_11:34 AM • SMS • Read_

**Depending on where**

_11:35 AM • SMS • Unread_

“Is something going on with Bushie?” Kero asked as he looked at Shouto’s phone, “Is whatever he needs to tell you urgent?”

Shouto shrugged, “I have no clue. Whatever he needs to tell me, he must either be really excited or really worried. Can’t tell over text.”

 **Uh, you know that cat café near UA?**

_11:36 AM • SMS • Read_

**There’s a cat café near UA???**

_11:36 AM • SMS • Read_

**Yeah :D**

**I’ll send oyu the address**

****you**

_11:37 AM • SMS • Read_

**Sounds good**

**Meet ya there**

_11:38 AM • SMS • Read_

**[XX°, XX°, XX°] Address for cat café**

_11:38 AM • SMS • Read_

Shouto took one look at Kero, “You’re coming, right?”

Kero looked offended at the fact that Shouto thought he wasn’t going. “Yes, obviously.”

Shouto let out a small smile at that, “‘Obviously.’ Anyway, we’re leaving. Get in the bag so I can kidnap you.” He then paused, “Should I text Fuyumi that I’m leaving?”

Kero nodded, “You should. That’s why she gave you a phone, right?”

“Right.”

**Fuyumi**

**Me:**

**I’m going out with a friend**

**Just thought i’d**

**Let you know**

_11:40 AM • SMS • Read_

**Oh, ok!**

**Have fun, shou!**

_11:41 AM • SMS • Read_

_Shou? Guess she was in a hurry_ , Shouto packed up all the cards and placed them in his bag. “Okay, we’re out.”

“What if people think you’re weird for carrying a bag?”

“This is hardly the first time I’ve done this.”

“Fair point.”

* * *

The cat café seemed to be relatively empty when Shouto got there. Walking inside, he quickly spotted Midoriya and sat down. “Hi, Midoriya.”

“H-hi, Todoroki,” The bush greeted, “So w-welcome to the c-cat café, I guess.”

Shouto looked around, “Where are the cats?”

“Eating, they’ll be out in a s-second,” Midoriya replied. “Y-you have the cards o-on you?”

Shouto nodded, “Always have, always will.” He then added, “So what did you need me for Midoriya?”

Shouto watched as Midoriya tensed. Midoriya took a deep breath and said, “I j-just have something to t-tell you.”

Kero shifted slightly in the bag, clearly, he was listening, and interested. As was Shouto, “What is it?” Shouto was genuinely curious.

“This— this isn’t m-my quirk—”

“What?”

“O-or rather, this quirk was given to me,” Midoriya hastily fixed his statement, “By All M-Might.”

Shouto raised a brow, “All Might gave you a quirk?”

“His q-quirk.”

 _Oh, what?_ Shouto was stunned, but he could feel Kero laughing silently, or somewhat silently. Kero has a very hard time being silent. “What? What do you mean?”

“Like your c-cards,” Midoriya gestured to the bag, “There’s a quirk that can be pa-passed on. It s-started in the ‘pre-quirk’ era too.”

“So wait, you’re telling me that you have the quirk equivalent of my cards?” Shouto asked, “Or...”

Midoriya sweatdropped, “N-not exactly the quirk equivalent, b-but pretty close."

Shouto stayed silent, he was still processing. He could imagine Kero’s “called it!” And that made Shouto want to groan. _Why did Kero even guess that? Wait, did Kero know?_

Involuntarily, Shouto found his eyes trailing to his bag, _because how did Kero know?_ Deciding to find out later, his eyes snapped up and met Midoriya’s nervous gaze. 

“All Might said that it was okay for me to tell you,” Midoriya added, “Although I don’t think he wanted me to...”

And suddenly, Shouto had so many questions. “I have... A lot of questions—”

Midoriya smiled sheepishly, “I’ll try to answer all of them.”

“What’s the name of the quirk?”

“One for All.”

“How many people have held it?”

“Including myself, nine,” Midoriya answered.

Shouto felt a bit amazed. That quirk really was passed down. There’ve only been three people that held the cards so far (as much as Shouto knows, anyway). Those three being Clow Reed, Sakura, and himself, but Midoriya’s quirk had nine. “What does it do?”

“It stockpiles power,” Midoriya said, “Or that’s what All Might told me. It might stockpile quirks too.”

“How did you figure that out?”

“I used a different quirk once,” Midoriya replied.

“Oh.” If it stockpiles power and Midoriya’s the 9th wielder and blows his legs off, if the quirk ever gets to 10... Shouto then asked, “Does Aizawa-sensei know?”

Midoriya shook his head, “You’re the first person I told.”

“You told? Are you not allowed to tell?”

“Normally no,” Midoriya merely smiled, “But I understand why! It’s a very big deal—”

“But shouldn’t you be able to decide?” Shouto asked, “It’s your quirk, isn’t it?” In another universe, Midoriya would be the one saying that to Shouto but, _oh how the tides have turned._

Midoriya fell silent, and then stammered as he struggled to answer, “B—but it’s a v-v-very big threat—”

“I think you should tell Aizawa-sensei,” Shouto said. “What quirk did you have before One for All, anyway?”

Midoriya stiffened, “I—”

“You can tell me.”

“I was quirkless."

Shouto certainly didn’t expect that. Call him biased but he thought Midoriya had an intelligence quirk or something of the sort, he did not expect quirklessness. “Okay. This is why you should ask Aizawa-sensei to help.”

“Y-you’re okay w-with it?”

Shouto shrugged, “Yes. Of course, I am. Why wouldn’t I be? You should ask Aizawa-sensei for help. This is your first quirk, right? Taking care and using a quirk takes a lot of work, and if you’re expecting more, you should really contact a quirk counselor.”

He saw how Midoriya wilted at the mention of a quirk counselor, “But if you don’t get one, you should go to Aizawa-sensei.”

Midoriya frowned, “But Aizawa-sensei’s bus—”

“His job is to teach students,” Shouto said, “It’s his job to teach you. Surely, he can’t be that busy.” Shouto knows his sensei is very busy, but Midoriya has an op quirk that can raze cities to the ground and has no control over, it’s dangerous.

Midoriya frowned, “b-but it’ll just be extra wo—”

“ _Midoriya,_ ” Shouto interrupted yet again, “Your quirk breaks your bones. Those are the strongest things in the body, ever think of what else it could break?” 

Shouto watched at Midoriya fidgeted uncomfortably, “There’s going to be a point where quirks can’t heal you anymore.”

Midoriya stayed silent, his expression grim. Shouto concluded that he must’ve had this talk before. “That’s why you should get help from Aizawa-sensei. He’ll shut your quirk down before it gets too much.”

“I’ll consider it,” Midoriya muttered.

Shouto let out a sigh of relief, “Good.”

“Also why did you ask me if my hair could grow berries?”

“You’re still not over that?” Shouto was amused, “Because it’s a bush, it should grow some kind of berries.”

Midoriya tilted his head slightly, “If my hair’s a bush then doesn’t that make Tsuyu-chan’s a vine?”

Shouto hummed, considering it, “You think it grows grapes?”

Midoriya smiled, “Maybe we should ask.”

Shouto let out a small smile of his own, “Maybe.”

Midoriya’s grin was blinding.

* * *

* * *

Shouto shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It was yet another Todoroki “Family” dinner. He doesn’t know why his father keeps insisting on this, no one gets along. The previous dinners have always ended the same.

Enji would start the conversation, Natsuo would disagree, they would debate and it would escalate and then Fuyumi would be the bridge between them. Shouto would eat his food the whole time, not speaking to unless addressed.

However this time it was similar yet different. His father took a seat at the table, and so did the others. He started the conversation, “About Shouto’s performance at the Sports Festival—”

“He did well,” Natsuo cut in, “I’m proud of him.”

Enji frowned angrily, “Do _not_ interrupt me. But yes, although he could’ve done better.”

Fuyumi merely smiled, “He did his best and that’s what matters, right, Shouto?”

Shouto nodded while chewing his food.

“Internships offers are coming soon,” Enji said, “You’re interning at my agency, Shouto.”

This is where it started. The typical Todoroki Family night. Natsuo shook his head, “He should be allowed to intern anywhere.”

“He’ll thrive under me.”

“But he doesn’t want to be with you,” Natsuo replied, “You train him everyday, anyway.”

“He has no say in this,” Enji scowled, “It’s in his best interest to work with me. His Sports Festival performance was horrible, we can improve that under me.”

“His Sports Festival performance was amazing! He tried his best!”

“This is why he needs to improve under me,” Enji said, “If that was his best, then his best is not enough.”

Shouto grit his teeth. He hated this. He was never enough. Everything he did was never enough. He’s no good enough to make his own decisions. He’s not good enough to be allowed to do anything outside the house. In Enji’s eyes, Shouto will never be good enough and Shouto’s sick of it.

“Maybe if he tried harder—”

“Don’t you dare say that!” Natsuo was enraged. Much like Enji, he had a short temper, although he didn’t want to believe it, “He was amazing!! Above-average!! He’ll have a bunch of internship offers, he doesn’t have to choose yours.”

“Stop stunting your brother’s growth, _Natsuo_ ,” Enji’s tone was enlaced with a warning that made Shouto stiffen.

“Stunting—?” 

Shouto sighed. _This was going to take a long time_.

* * *

* * *

It was school yet again. This time, Aizawa had good news. “You got internship offers.”

The class brightened up. “Yay!”

“You’ll have a week off for internships, meanwhile you decide you need your hero names.” Aizawa said, “This isn’t my forte, so Midnight will help.”

Midnight, as if on cue, came in, grinning, “Hero names!! They’re very important since they’ll be used for the rest of your career!! You’ll have this whole class period to decide! Begin!”

Shouto paused, uncertain of what his hero name could be as he began thinking. Everyone seemed to have something in mind, but what could be Shouto’s?

He looked around the classroom, trying to get an idea.

“Alien Queen!!”

Midnight said a few things about that. What, Shouto didn’t know, he wasn’t paying attention.

He glanced at his bag where his cards were, if only he had an idea. A small random gust of wind came from his bag, a slip of paper riding it.

 _Windy? Kero?_ Shouto looked at the paper and it had a name.

 _‘Psolar,’_ Shouto stared at the paper. It had a nice ring to it, Solar referencing his fire, and Polar referencing his ice. But then what would be his title?

 _The Magical Hero; Psolar_? Shouto almost laughed, it’d be funny but not what he was looking for. 

“Did you figure something out, Shouto?” Momo asked.

“Psolar,” Shouto answered, “But I don’t know about the title.”

Momo said, “The Luminescent hero? That could work.”

Shouto nodded, it really could. He was working on a fire with Fiery that wasn’t hot. It was just for fun, he wondered if it was possible. Plus, ice reflected light as well. That title could work.

Shouto knew who he was now. He was The Luminescent Hero: Psolar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long!! Everyone, be safe. COVID-19’s still around. I stand with you guys as well, #blacklivesmatter. I hope you liked this chapter!!


	10. Internships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue?
> 
> Internship week has started! Who will Shouto choose?

“Some of you received internship offers,” Aizawa wrote down the offers on the board, “And some didn’t. Those who didn’t, you have 40 works places to choose from.” Aizawa glanced at Iida, “Pass these out, Iida.”

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

Shouto looked down at his paper. It had hundreds of internship offers, but none that really caught his attention. Shouto sighed, tapping his pencil as he skimmed over all of them.

“Shouto, who are you choosing?” Momo asked him.

Shouto stared at her, “No clue who I’m choosing.”

Momo hummed, “You’re the Luminescent hero, right? Go with someone that uses light. It could work.”

“Light, light...”

“It’s just a suggestion,” Momo said, “Make sure you talk to Kero before you decide anything though.”

“Well, obviously, Kero’s picky,” Shouto said, “I’m going to have to research all of these heroes...”

“I could help,” Midoriya offered, “I already know a bunch of heroes, I can help you choose.”

“That’d be a good idea,” Momo agreed, “Midoriya’s analysis is great too, he could analyze their quirks.”

“But don’t you also have to choose your internship, Midoriya?” Shouto asked.

Midoriya shook his head, “I already decided. Plus you have a lot of offers to go through.”

Momo sighed, “Just accept the help, Shouto.”

A small smile made its way to his features, “I will.”

“Well, we have a week to decide!”

“Let’s get working!”

* * *

“Okay, so normally, I’d recommend going with Endeavor, since you’re,” Midoriya gestured to Shouto, “that.”

“Wow, Midoriya,” Shouto dryly said, “You really are bold once you open up.”

Midoriya smiled innocently.

“Anyway, we need to discuss something, Shouto,” Momo flipped through his internship papers, “Are you going to tell them about the cards?”

Shouto paused, “I don’t know if I should.”

“You’re staying with this hero for a week to improve,” Midoriya said, “I think you should.”

Shouto sighed, “It’s just that, not many can know. What if they steal the cards, or try to?”

Momo raised a brow, “With all the sleepless nights and trouble you went through to get those cards, I think they can defend themselves.”

“Momo, they’d wreak havoc if they’re taken away,” Shouto replied, “The cards have _no_ remorse, they’re _cards_ , manifestation of magic. Although yes, they have a personality, they’re still cards. What if they _kill_ someone, Momo? I can’t just tell everyone.”

Momo stayed silent at that.

“Why don’t you decide by Wednesday whether to tell them?” Midoriya said, “That’ll give you about two days of getting to know them before deciding whether to tell them or not."

“Okay, that’s a good idea,” Shouto admitted. “Now who should I go with?”

“The Seasonal Hero: Lunar,” Midoriya said, “He gets his powers according to the seasons.”

_Then why is his name Lunar?_

“What does that have to do with the moon?” Shouto asked.

“The moon? Why would it have anything to do with the moon?” Momo replied.

“Luna means Moon in Spanish, I think,” Midoriya said, “Maybe that’s why.”

Shouto nodded, “That’s exactly why. Does it have anything to do with his quirk?”

“His quirk is seasonal elemental,” Midoriya said, he pulled up a diagram. “Each season matches a certain element. For example, Summer is Fire, Spring is Earth, Fall is Air and Winter is Water.”

“That’s a good idea,” Shouto agreed, “So I guess I’m going with him.”

“Lunar’s an underground hero, isn’t he?” Momo asked, “He’s not limelight.”

“He’s on the border,” Midoriya replied, “He helps out Limelight at times, but mostly sticks to underground. His hero costume differs when he does.”

“That’s nice,” Shouto said, A very good idea, actually. “I’ll intern under him then.”

“It seems we’re heading the same way then!” Midoriya grinned, “My internship is also in Hosu.”

Momo said, “I’m interning under Uwabami.”

“Isn’t she a celebrity?” Shouto asked.

“She’s also a hero,” Momo said, then shrugged, “I wonder what she’ll teach me.”

“I wonder...”

* * *

Shouto walked home, dread was filling up every centimeter of his being. He didn’t want Endeavor saying ‘no, you’re under me’ and then have to follow that. _Couldn’t Endeavor get the hint?_ Shouto despises him.

“Kid? You okay?” Kero asked.

Shouto sighed, “As okay as I can be. I’m not looking forward to confronting Endeavor...”

Kero frowned, “Listen, whatever Endeavor says, you’re doing well, Shouto. You’re improving quickly. The cards are happy with you, okay, kid?”

Shouto felt a bit lighter. At least he was enough for someone. “Thanks, Kero.”

They reached the house and Shouto hesitantly opened the door. Surprisingly, Endeavor wasn’t there.

But Fuyumi was. “Hello, Shou!”

“Hi, Fuyumi,” Shouto instantly relaxed. Thank god he’s not here. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Natsuo’s out, and so is Father,” Fuyumi said. “I’m about to go to the library, will you like to come?”

Shouto shook his head, “I have to prepare for my internship.”

Fuyumi smiled, “Right. I hope you have fun, Shou.” Fuyumi grabbed her sweater, purse and keys, “I’ll be going then.”

“Be safe,” Shouto said, closing the door as soon as Fuyumi was out.

Kero flew out of the bag immediately, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Shouto accused.

“Maybe I’ll answer after I get—” Kero paused as he decided what to eat, “—cake.”

Shouto sighed, “Cake? Fine.” And with that, he got to work.

* * *

Shouto stood in front of a door. His nerves were going crazy and he was fidgeting slightly.

“Just open the door, kid,” Kero’s muffled voice came from inside the bag.

Shouto braced himself and knocked on the door.

Shouto wasn’t gay, but lord is the person that greeted him beautiful. He had silver, long, hair with pearly white eyes. “I assume you’re Shouto Todoroki?”

“Yes,” Shouto answered as he was allowed to enter, “And you are?”

“Yuuto Tsukishiro, but you can call me Yue.”

 _Yue...?_ That’s when realization crashed over Shouto, “You’re Yue...”

Yue smiled, “I supposed that Kero told you about me?”

“You’re the person I had to fight for the trials,” Shouto said, “You’re a hero?”

Yue nodded, “Took quite a while, but I got here,” Yue gestured to the couches, “Why not sit down, Shouto?”

“Ah, okay...” Shouto sat down.

“How are the cards, Shouto? Have they been nice?”

“Yeah, they’ve been nice,” Shouto looked around the place, “I just need a bit more work with them.”

“Can’t use them efficiently, yet?”

“Well, I can but... If I use them with my quirk...”

Yue glanced at him, “Everything goes wonky?”

Shouto nodded, “I’m confused as to why.”

“The cards aren’t used to quirks,” Yue said, “You have to get them accustomed to the feeling of your quirk.”

Yue asked, “Tea?”

Shouto said, “Sure.”

“How often do you use your quirk?” Yue asked as he poured the tea.

“Not a lot,” Shouto took his cup of tea. “I use the cards a lot more.”

“How much have you used them together?” Yue asked.

“Once,” Shouto replied, “During USJ.”

Yue sipped his tea and said, “That’s why. Now, I know what we’ll be doing this week.”

“What?”

“Using your quirk and the cards together.”

* * *

Shouto grit his teeth as he fought to stay awake. 

“Again,” Yue said, “Fuse Firey and your fire together.”

Shouto was frustrated, “How? They’re not meant to be mixed!”

“Fire and Ice weren’t meant to be mixed, yet how are you here, Shouto?” Yue asked, “They’re both two parts of you. You have to be whole not separate. A house divided cannot stand."

Shouto sighed, “Okay.” He made a small flame in his palm, his key-staff in the other, “Add to this fire, _Firey_!”

The fire stayed the same, but another flame appeared. No matter what Shouto tried, whatever he said, the two wouldn’t mix.

“Again,” Yue said.

Shouto kept trying.

* * *

“I don’t get it,” Shouto said as he laid on the ground, “They’re repelling each other, never getting close. Not even Watery wants to bond with me ice. What am I doing wrong?”

Instead of answering, Yue asked, “How do they feel?”

“How they feel?” Shouto hesitated before answering, “Firey feels like a storm. It feels tameable and dangerous.”

“And your fire?”

“My fire’s uncontrollable and stubborn,” Shouto said.

“Instead of you forcing them together, why not let Firey take control of your fire instead of you?” Yue said, “Do you trust the cards?”

“Yes, I trust the cards,” Shouto replied, “Will that even work?”

“You don’t know unless you try.”

Shouto tried it.

* * *

**Bushie**

_Wednesday, 11:40 AM_

**[xx** **°,xx°,xxxx°]**

**-Location sent-**

_11:43 AM_ _• SMS_ _• Read_

**Me:**

**midoriya? what’s going on?**

**midoriya? izuku?**

**midoriya??**

**i’m on my way**

_11:45 AM_ _• SMS • Unread_

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I asked a few people for ideas on what i should do for this chapter, so thank you for inspiring me! I hope you're all having a nice day xd. Sorry this chapter took a long time xd


	11. Stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki and his encounter with Stain, how will this turn out?

**Bushie**

_Wednesday, 11:40 AM_

**[xx** **°,xx°,xxxx°]**

**-Location sent-**

_11:43 AM_ _• SMS_ _• Read_

  
**Me:**

**midoriya? what's going on?**

**midoriya? izuku?**

**midoriya??**

**i'm on my way**

_11:45 AM_ • SMS • Unread

**_1 Hour Earlier_ **

* * *

* * *

"Get your costume ready," Yue said, "You've been cooped up here for too long."

Shouto looked up from his phone, "Huh? We're leaving? Are we patrolling?"

Yue nodded, "Yup, hurry up. Your break is over."

Shouto went to put his costume on. 

Yue sighed as he glanced out the window, "I have an awful feeling about today."

"You're not the only one," Kero peeked out, "Today — something's going to happen."

Yue looked where Shouto was sitting earlier as he sipped his tea, "You feel it too?"

Kero nodded, "There's a strange disturbance."

Yue's lips thinned into a line, "Regardless, whatever is going to happen today, we should pray that Shouto's not in the line of fire."

Kero shook his head as he smiled slightly, "One of his classmates is a trouble magnet. The bush. He's going to be caught in the line of fire regardless. There's nothing we can do-"

"Between Cardcaptors and their friends?" A nostalgic smile was on Yue's face, "Don't worry, I know. We can hope that he comes out somewhat okay though."

"That we can do."

"Okay, I'm ready," Shouto said as he stepped out in his costume. "What were you guys talking about?"

"There's a magical disturbance," Yue replied, "We have to be careful today."

"A magical disturbance? Does that have to do with the Hero Killer?"

"The Hero Killer?" Kero asked, "I don't think so. It's not a quirk thing, but a card thing."

Shouto frowned, "What's going to happen?"

"We don't know, kid," Kero gestured to the box of cards on the table, "I'd suggest to take them for a run today."

Shouto nodded, "It's not like I ever leave without them." He put the cards in the card holder that he had installed onto his hero costume.

"We all ready?" Yue asked, putting his tea cup away in the sink, "We should leave now."

Shouto nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

* * *

It was a rather quiet night. Yue had set some ground rules, and Shouto didn't mind that much. There was barely anything to do. Shouto was also on strict orders to not use his quirk, and by extent, the cards. Again, he didn't mind much. However, he was a bit paranoid today.

He had a sinking feeling that something was going to happen. And the last time he had this feeling, USJ happened. Thus, it made sense for Shouto to be a bit paranoid today. Especially when Yue made a comment that made this situation all the more suspcious. 

"Today's unusually quiet," Yue said.

The tense silence that followed after implied that all three knew something was up. 

"This is bad," Kero said for lack of a better word, "Last time this happened was..."

The statement was left unfinished, but both of them caught the gist of what Kero was saying, and quite frankly, Kero was right. The last time this happened, if it weren't for Heal, there might've been fatal wounds and casualities. Shouto sighed, "What do you suggest we do?"

"We continue," Yue said, "Hopefully, it's not that bad and we can stop it."

"Hopefully..."

* * *

* * *

Yue frowned, "Nothing is happening tonight."

Those were the famous last words before it all went to hell. Nomus were suddenly released, fires burned, bombs went off. Shouto stood paralyzed as everything seemingly got progressively worse.

"Kid!" Kero exclaimed, snapping Shouto out of his daze, "Your phone is vibrating."

"Huh?" He didn't know why that was important right now.

Yue cursed, "Shouto, go to my apartment, stay away from all of this."

Shouto, being him, immediately protested, "Yue, I can help!"

"You're not a hero yet, Shouto," Yue reminded him, "And if you want to be one, I reccomend abiding by the laws."

"Yue-!"

While this was happening, Kero had taken the phone out of Shouto's pocket and read the message. "Yue, Kid, now's not the time for this!"

"What?"

"Kid, Bush is in trouble!" Kero shoved the phone into Shouto's face.

**Bushie**

_Wednesday, 11:40 AM_

**[xx** **°,xx°,xxxx°]**

**-Location sent-**

_11:43 AM_ _• SMS_ _• Read_

Shouto rapidly paled, "Yue, I have-"

"To go?" Yue cut him off. He sighed, "Just this once. If anyone asks, you have permission to use your quirk from me, okay?"

"Thank you," He breathed a sigh of relief, "I'll be back soon."

"Stay safe, Shouto," Yue said, "And remember, if the situation gets really tough, use the cards. I'll cover and vouch for you."

Shouto nodded, "Thank you, Y-"

"Kid, now!"

"Okay, Kero!" Shouto ran off.

* * *

* * *

Shouto had never been so terrified in his life. As he walked into the alley, his eyes darted around, trying to comprehend the situation he was seeing. Iida was on the side, seemingly paralyzed by how he couldn't move a muscle, hero Manual seemed to be out cold in one corner, and Midoriya was _fighting the hero killer._

"Shouto! Get it together!" Kero brought sense into him again, "You have to help."

He swallowed the ball of fear and stomped his leg quietly, a wall of ice rising up quickly. It seperated Midoriya from the Hero Killer, giving them just a little bit of time. "Midoriya!"

"Todoroki?" His friend was very confused by the looks of it.

"You sent me your location," Shouto informed him, "What's going on?"

"Who's this new kid?" Stain growled, "Step away from the battle kid. This is between me and Ingenium."

Shouto grit his teeth, "Not as long as we're here!"

"You're not getting to Iida!" Midoriya yelled, placing himself between Iida and Stain yet again. 

Stain shattered the ice wall as if it was _nothing._ He took a threatening step towards Midoriya, "I have to purge this world of fake heroes."

Shouto wondered if this dude had some screws loose. He took a few steps towards Midoriya, knees bent and ready for action.

"What fake heroes?" Midoriya replied, "Does it really matter as long as they save people?"

The Hero Killer didn't even reply, he just attacked. Midoriya dodged sloppily. Shouto stayed behind, not knowing what to do.

"Kid, Manual needs medical attention!" Kero called his attention, "Bushie can hold him off, but Manual needs medical attention."

Shouto felt iffy about leaving the Hero Killer to Midoriya, but seeing there was nothing he could do, he focused his attention on Manual. "Kero, what do I need to do?"

"Cauterize the wound," Kero instructed, "Basically, you have to burn him kid."

"Burn him?" Shouto looked unsure and swallowed thickly, "Okay, how do I do this, Kero?" He held out his hand and watched as a fire flickered onto his palm, "Why can't I use _Heal_?"

"Do you know how to _Heal_ this?"

"No..."

"There's your answer." Kero said, "Now there's no time to waste. Listen to me, okay, kid? Everything will turn out okay, there's nothing to worry about. You have to save Manual."

Shouto took a deep breathe, "Okay. I'm ready, how do I do this, Kero?"

* * *

* * *

Midoriya was loosing the battle, that's the first thing Shouto noticed. Another thing he noticed was that Iida's fingers were twitching.

And finally, Midoriya got cut by one of Stain's knives. As in slow motion, Shouto watched as Midoriya's face morphed into horrid realization and then Midoriya stopped moving.

Shouto drew a conclusion from that, _Stain's_ _quirk works with blood._ Shouto placed himself in between Midoriya, Iida and Stain. An ice wall grew behind him, both in thickness and height.

Stain grinned, a maniac glint in his eyes that sent shivers down Shouto's spine, "You and me, eh, _kid?_ "

Shouto stood his ground as he stared into Stain's eyes defiantly, "It seems like that."

The grin grew bigger, and so did the sinking feeling in Shouto's gut, "Well then, let's begin."

Shouto didn't expect how fast it happened. Stain lunged at him with an inhuman speed, a speed that he narrowly managed to dodge. The knives came quickly after as Shouto's panic increased. Shouto quickly realized that he couldn't stand against Stain, _he was just that much better than Shouto._

 _You can do it,_ a voice of encouragement made itself known in Shouto's head, _Protect your friends._

Shouto's resolve hardened. He _will_ protect his friends, he'll give it his plus ultra. He won't let any of them get hurt.

It seemed that Stain realized this and didn't leave Shouto with a chance to retaliate his attack. Stain barely gave Shouto time to breathe in between his attacks,

But Shouto could see that he was tiring. Shouto was still good as new —few bruises, sure— but still as good as new. Midoriya had fought Stain and seemingly took most of his power. The Stain Shouto was left with was tired, yet still hellbent on his resolve.

Much like a Certain Cardcaptor Todoroki.

* * *

* * *

Now Shouto was tired. He can only hope that soon his friends will be free, but Shouto could not keep this up.

This is when Shouto decided that it was time to use his cards. He didn't want to make it obvious. He tried to be as low key as possible when he muttered, "Key that uses the power of the moon, _release."_

"Oh, what's this? A staff?" Stain laughed, his laugh was chilling to the bone, cruel and cut, "What are you going to do with that, _child?_ "

Shouto grit his teeth and muttered, "Make me faster, _Dash._ "

"A quirk enhancer?" Stain looked interested.

A faint blue glow covered Shouto's feet, unbeknownst to Stain. Stain grinned widely, he was going to send another attack un-

"Leave him alone!" A voice exclaimed.

It brought instant relief to Shouto. _It seems_ _Iida's_ _back in action._ Shouto melted the ice wall behind him, revealing Iida.

Iida clenched his fists, "This is your battle with _me,_ leave him out of it."

"You mean with all three of us?" Midoriya spoke up, "We're not leaving you alone, Iida."

"This isn't your fight!!"

"Too bad," Shouto said, "We're with you and that's final."

Iida seemingly lost his hold on his anger, "This isn't any of your business!"

"Meddling where you're not supposed to is the essence of a hero!" Midoriya snapped back, "We're helping you, like it or not."

Stain grinned, "Oh I like you three."

Shouto swallowed his fear as he stood with his friends. _We can do this._

The fight resumed.

* * *

* * *

Shouto snapped his attention to the cut on his forearm, "Oh no— _He—_ "

But to his surprise, Midoriya punched Stain in the face at that exact time, sending Stain plummeting into the wall. Midoriya quickly took the advantage of Stain out cold to confiscate his weapons. Midoriya sighed, leaning on the wall in exhaustion, "We did it. We _did it._ "

It only registered what Midoriya was saying when Shouto took a good look at Stain, who was out cold. "We did. We really did, didn't we?" A smile grew on his face, "We did it."

Iida stayed unusually silent, it was obvious that he was fuming with anger. Midoriya looked to the opening of the alley, "We need to inform the heroes he's here."

"I'll go," Shouto suggested, "I'll tell them. Just, stay safe while I'm gone?"

"Easier said than done," Midoriya dryly replied. He then smiled, "I'm joking, don't worry, he's not waking up anytime soon."

Shouto felt all the tenseness bleed from his being, "Okay, it won't take that long."

Luckily, _Dash_ was still active, so Shouto, quite literally, dashed out of the alley. The nearest hero he saw was Endeavor.

"Kid," Kero's voice startled Shouto, "Tell him. He can burst later."

"Okay," Shouto went up to Endeavor, "Father, we found the Hero Killer." He wisely left out the part about fighting the Hero Killer, since that'd make Endeavor literally blow up.

Endeavor glared at Shouto, "Where? Lead me to him."

Shouto did as he was asked.

Endeavor called over some other sidekicks to transport the Hero Killer.

The trip sighed in relief. All of this was finally over.

Yue ran up to Shouto, and inspected him, "Shouto, are you okay?"

He nodded absentmindedly, "Just... Tired."

_Flap, flap, flap._

"Huh?" Shouto looked behind him a second too late.

"Aah!" Midoriya yelled as he was taken by a Nomu.

"Midoriya!" Iida yelled.

Shouto immediately tried to wrack his brain for a way to get Midoriya down. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Endeavor charging up his flames. "Father stop, you'll kill Midoriya!"

Yue decided to take action. It was Spring, so vines quickly grew, trapping the escaping Nomu. "This won't last!"

The heroes on the scene went to work immediately, except, none of them had an ideal quirk for this.

It seems that they didn't have to.

The Nomu was shot down by a knife in the brain, and Shouto knew where that knife came from.

He looked back and sure as always, there was Stain. An oppressive aura suddenly blanketed the area, "The only person I'll let end me is All Might and Deku!"

 _Midoriya, what the hell did you get yourself into?_ Shouto was relieved that Midoriya was saved, but that relief was quickly squashed down by fear.

For what seemed like ages, no one moved a muscle.

The Hero Killer took a step forward...

And _collapsed_.

Everyone collectively let out a sigh of relief.

Shouto practically ran to Midoriya, "Are you okay?"

Midoriya was obviously shaken by the scene that just occured, "Y-yeah, just... Shocked."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need your statement after you get checked out by the medics," A detective said.

_We're screwed, aren't we?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time i've written the stain scene so i'm sorry if it's sucky. Anyway!!! I hope you like this chapter :D.


	12. Stain Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the Stain Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, half of this chapter is filler, just letting you know B). I hope you enjoy!!

Shouto, Midoriya and Iida sat in a hospital room together. Iida had a cast on his arm, Shouto was halfway to falling asleep and Midoriya was indiscreetly glancing between Iida and Shouto. Shouto merely hummed, his eyes flickering over to Midoriya’s, “You think I should tell him, don’t you?”

“I mean, how else are you going to explain what just happened with  _ Dash? _ ” Midoriya replied, “That’s not easily explainable. Maybe if you used  _ Windy _ it might’ve been.”

“ _ Windy _ ? For fighting Stain? Midoriya have you gone mental?”

“I’m just saying it could’ve worked in a way.”

“ _ Dash _ ?  _ Windy _ ?” Iida finally spoke up, “What are you two talking about?”

Midoriya and Shouto glanced at each other before Shouto remembered something, “Wait, before I explain anything, where’s Kero?”

“Kero went with your teacher,” Midoriya said, “I think…”

“You  _ think _ .”

“Who’s Kero?”

“Wee _ eellll,  _ you see Iida…”

Shouto merely shrugged, “It’s just magik, you know?”

“Magi _ k. _ ”

The face Iida made to the response of that to those statements were hilarious.

* * *

Tsukauchi, Gran Torino, Aizawa, Sansa, Yue, Kero and the highschoolers were all in a room. Kenji quickly informed them, “Yes I was informed of your rather… magical situation.”

Shouto just stared, “Okay.”

“However this doesn’t exclude your acts of vigilance. Using your quirks to fight the Hero Killer was uncalled for-”

Shouto interrupted him, “But I had permission to use my quirk from Yue.”

Yue nodded in confirmation, “It’s true, Shouto’s clear.”

Kenji merely brushed it off, “As I was saying, those who  _ don’t _ have clearance-” Midoriya and Iida flinched, knowing this conversation was for them. “- we’re willing to let this slide this  _ once. _ ” A sigh of relief was collectively let out, “-with a few consequences.” And once again, Iida and Midoriya collectively stiffened.

“Your teachers are going to lose their teaching license, and no, that doesn’t count Aizawa, it counts Gran Torino and Manual,” Kenji said, “Second, you’ll not be allowed to take internships with these teachers  _ again _ after this incident. Third, you’ll be attending afterschool lessons for why this was incorrectly done.”

Midoriya’s lips fell into a thin line, “But why was it wrong? We  _ saved _ someone. If we weren’t there, Stain would’ve killed Native.”

“He nearly succeeded whether you were there or not,” Aizawa said, “The hero was bleeding out, if it weren’t for Kero and Todoroki, Native wouldn’t be here today. So not only did you use your quirk, you failed at making a good plan.”

Midoriya wilted at that.

“Shouto was authorized in using his quirk, the ideal plan would’ve been him holding Stain down as you two got the hero away and got help,” Yue contributed to Aizawa’s analysis, “Though, as we see, it didn’t exactly pan out like that.”

“Do you really think I would’ve left Todoroki alone??” Midoriya looked appalled at the fact, “Not that he’s not strong, but he was barely holding it together with Stain.”

Shouto sighed, “It’s fine. What’s done is done, let’s just get the questions over with.” He was tired and didn’t have the patience for this.

Kero flew over to him and landed on Shouto’s head as a silent reassurance, “The kid’s right. They’re probably all tired, we should wrap this up quickly.”

Kenji paused, probably comprehending the fact that Kero can talk before replying, “Right. Tsukauchi here will collect your statements while Aizawa gives you the accurate outline of your punishments. After that, you’re free to go, but you don’t have the internship during the rest of the week. You’ll either spend the rest of the week at UA, or you’ll spend it at home.”

The boys nodded in understanding as Sansa got up to leave. “Have a nice day.”

* * *

The three boys were still in the hospital room together. 

“My hand received a lot of damage,” Iida said, “It’ll be hard to use now.”

“Nerve damage?” Shouto asked, “Isn’t it recoverable?”

“Yeah, isn’t it? Is your hand okay, Iida?” Midoriya asked, his eyes reflecting his concern.

“With a surgery I can have full function! However, I shall not do it!”

“What, why?”

“I have to become a hero first! This is a memoir to when I put you guys in danger,” Iida’s face morphed into a face of stone hard determination, “A memoir to let this not happen again.”

Midoriya related. His quirk was eventually going to break his bones beyond repair, he wanted it to be a memoir to something important too. “You’ll become a good hero, Iida!”

Shouto nodded his head in agreement, “We all will.”

“Yes, we will!”

* * *

Shouto’s anger came in a bit late. It came in after he had a good nap because apparently he was too tired for proper emotion before. But he knew he was unreasonably angry. Kero seemed to notice immediately as he looked up from Shouto’s phone, “You mad, kid?”

Shouto sighed as he replied, “Yeah, pretty much. I get that Iida was greiving over the loss of his brother’s profession, but everything that he did was so  _ stupid.  _ There were better ways to go around his issue. Did he actually think he’d  _ survive _ that encounter after his brother  _ barely _ made it through?”

“I dunno, kid,” Kero replied, “When someone’s heart is filled to emotion, their brains tend to disappear.” And that Kero  _ knows _ , he’s seen it happen with Sakura, and that alone was enough experience.

“You’re thinking about Kinomoto-san, aren’t you?” Shouto asked, “Did she ever do anything like that?”

Kero just stared, “How do you know I was thinking about Sakura?”

Shouto shrugged, “You had that look in your eyes. You miss her don’t you?” Shouto, surprisingly, has never heard a lot about Sakura, Kero tended to not talk about her until directly asked or making a comparison. Shouto didn’t really mind, it was obvious that Sakura had made an impact on Kero that Kero didn’t talk about. And again, to Shouto it was okay, everyone processes grief differently.

“Yeah,” Kero admitted, “I do miss her. Not that you’re not good or anyth-”

“You’re allowed to miss someone you loved Kero,” Shouto related to what he said a lot, after all, his mother was still gone from the house. 

“L-loved?” Kero sputtered, “She was a menace!”

That’s what Kero said, but the fondness in that statement was unbearably obvious, “Whatever you say, Kero.”

There was a silence before Shouto spoke up again, “How was Sakura like?”

Kero’s face had a small smile as he recounted Sakura’s personality, “She was way too kind for her own good. She was also kinda stupid at times… stupid as in she was in love with a damn brat. I don’t get why she liked that dude. Kid, if you ever fall in love, choose someone worthy…”

Shouto spent the rest of the afternoon listening to his former cardcaptor’s tales.

* * *

It was the 5th day of his ‘internship’, although Shouto was currently at home. He wondered how everyone was doing. With nothing to do, he decided to do the traditional fortune telling with the cards.

“Doing it again, kid?” Kero perched on his shoulder.

“Last time I did it was during the Sports Festival,” Shouto shrugged, “Might as well see if the cards can tell me something. This year has been very eventful, and honestly, I hope it doesn’t continue.”

“You and me both,” Kero perched himself on the windowsill, “Speaking of this year, how are you doing? Those things aren’t exactly easy to forget…”

Shouto hummed, “I’m fine, or I will be anyways, I’m just worried about the others, Kero.”

“You’re not the only one, kid.”

* * *

When everyone returned to school, it was immediately filled up with chatter.

Shouto walked in and was quickly greeted by Momo. “How was your internship?” Momo asked.

Shouto put his bag on the clip attached to his desk, “It was okay. It’s actually confidential. You?”

“ _ Confidential _ ? I don’t get how you can say that so casually,” Momo replied, “My internship was boring.”

Shouto shrugged, “Maybe boring is better.”

“I’m just saying that if you look at it, the Hero Killer makes a lot of sense,” Kaminari said.

“What the heck, Kami?” Ashido stared at him in pure disgust, “You like the Hero Killer?”

“No! I just- don’t you think what he was fighting for was kinda cool?”

Then Iida walked in.

And the class got washed over by a tense silence until Iida broke it, “Kaminari, I don’t think Stain is cool at all.”

Kaminari laughed nervously, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Right, sorry.”

“Please refrain from talking about the Hero Killer again,” Iida chopped the air, “He has been detained, there’s no need to now.”

“Okay,” Kaminari looked like he really wanted the conversation to end.

But it seems Iida didn’t get the memo as he was going to continue but got interuppted by Aizawa-sensei, “Sit down, Iida. Class is starting.”

“Y-yes, sir!” The student was being himself again, the Iida they all knew, that left the class with a brighter atmosphere.

Except Aizawa quickly took a seat in the corner of the classroom as All Might came in, “Get your hero costumes and get to training ground Gamma!” 

“Oh, I wonder what activity this is-” The chatter in Class A started up again.

* * *

To Shouto, this seemed like a perfectly normal day. The activity was announced and it was a race. Shouto felt a bit giddy at this fact, he had this activity in the bag.

Sero was a force to be reckoned with, especially with the terrain they were just in. Shouto found it impressive, but the real MVP was Midoriya.

Midoriya had improved immensely during his internship, having Shouto wondering if he was already left in the dust. Midoriya surpassed his previous limits and is still going to the newly made ones. Shouto finds it admirable how hard he works.

Kero shifted in his bag and Shouto could tell that he was thinking the same thing. As Shouto entered the locker room, he saw the boys pointing something out.

“We need to cover the fucking hole!” Bakugou said, “I don’t want to see people naked, that shit’s gross as fuck.”

“I don’t know Bakubro-”

“We should have common human decency,” Iida pointed, “Cover the hole.”

“What’s going on?” Shouto asked.

“Dunce Face found a fucking peep hole.”

“We should tell Aizawa-sensei then cover it then,” Shouto said, “It’s the most respectful thing to do.”

“See, Dunce Face, no one wants to see that shit,” Bakugo exited the room, most likely to tell Aizawa.

Shouto agreed, he truly didn’t want to see through the hole.

* * *

Shouto scrolled through Musutafu News, seeing if there’s any article that catches his eyes.

“What’cha looking for, kid?” Kero asked, perched on his shoulder.

_ “Nothing…” _

_ “...just have another bad feeling, Kero.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience :D. I started school a month ago, so it was a big adjustment since now, I'm in highschool, yay! But this also means, less time to write :/. I'm managing though, so here is the chapter!!! My other stories will update soon too :D. I hope you enjoyed it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this so far! It’s a very weird crossover, I know but, I hope you like it nonetheless!
> 
> Also please check out my other fics:  
> —Mind Your Limits (Shinsou-centric)  
> —The Quirked and the Quirkless (Midoriya-centric)  
> —Amber (Kaminari-centric)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Ps. This updates every 4-5 days.


End file.
